When Kuroko Was There
by emirya sherman
Summary: Rumah bergaya Eropa itu tampak terang disinari lampu. Dari tempatnya berpijak, pandangan Taiga terarah pada sebuah kamar di lantai dua. Makin dilihatnya, dan makin jelas ada orang yang sedang membaca buku di dalam./ "Aku bahkan sengaja jauh-jauh datang dari kota untuk melihat teluk ini."/"Aku jauh-jauh dari Tokyo agar penyakit bengek-ku tidak tambah parah."/Parodical-AU.
1. Part 1 : Taiga

Taiga melompat dari kereta, tengok ke sana-kemari. Dicarinya Bibi Alex yang seharusnya menjemputnya di stasiun.

"Apa Bibi Alex lupa kalau aku main ke rumahnya?" begitu monolog Taiga, melengkapi perannya sebagai tokoh utama.

Taiga memasuki ruang tunggu stasiun. Bocah itu terseok-seok membawa tas travel besar berisi gombal, dan menggendong ransel yang tadinya berisi makanan. Tubuhnya lemas, maklum saja Taiga itu suka mabuk perjalanan, sedikit-sedikit muntah. Wajar jika _snack_ bekalnya telah habis dimamah biak selama perjalanan. Taiga masih dalam mode mencari, mencari orang dengan ciri-ciri tertentu.

Seingatnya Bibi Alex itu berwajah _bule_ , memakai kacamata padahal penglihatannya baik-baik saja. Wanita yangdapat dikategorikan satu jenis dengan ibu-ibu yang punya kecenderungan suka _hebring_ sendiri apalagi kalau melihat anak yang imut-imut. Dan Taiga umur 13 tahun itu masih dalam kategori _unyu-unyu_ menurut Bibi Alex. Bayangkan saja, waktu ibu Taiga mengirim pas foto terbaru si bocah alis cabang, Bibi Alex langsung mengontak dan jerit-jerit via telepon.

Taiga lelah, berjam-jam dia duduk di kereta sampai pantatnya rata. Sekadar informasi saja, Taiga sudah lapar lagi.

…

 **...*...*...**

…

 ** _When Kuroko Was There_**

 ** _Part 1 : Taiga_**

 **Proud to you by:**

emirya sherman

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

When Marnie Was There, Based on Joan G. Robinson' s novel and the movie version by Studio Ghibli.

~ I gain no profit by publishing the story ~

 **Warnings:**

AU. Out of Character. Misstypes.

…

 ** _Happy reading :)_**

… **..**

 **...*...*...**

… **..**

Gedung olahraga SMP Teikou dipenuhi suara gaduh. Murid-murid sibuk bermain _dodge ball._ Dari banyaknya manusia entah kenapa hanya Taiga yang selalu dijadikan sasaran bola, badannya _nyut-nyutan._ Sebagai pembalasan dia melempar bola sekuat tenaga kepada setiap anak yang melemparinya. Dari 11 lemparan, 11 kali pula tepat sasaran. Daiki dan Ryouta adalah lawan paling sengit untuk dihadapi.

Taiga tak mengerti, kenapa dia yang selalu jadi tumbal hantaman bola. Mentang-mentang dia baru pindah dari Amerika 2 bulan lalu. Permainan bola itu awalnya menyenangkan, Taiga mulai menikmati permainan bola itu. Bukan berarti Taiga seorang _masochist,_ melainkan mulai mengerti esensi kepuasan lemparan yang mengenai lawan, terutama jika mengenai jidat bocah laki-laki berkulit remang yang berambut biru di ujung sana. Taiga tak terkalahkan, tetapi semua berubah setelah Bang Hanamiya yang kelas 8 ikut turun lapangan. Semua pemain dilibas tanpa terkecuali dengan permainan licik nan tersusun rapi.

Taiga berang, dia mengamuk sejadi-jadinya. Ryouta dan Daiki yang berusaha melerai pun tidak dihiraukan. Pagi yang memasuki siang itu diwarnai dengan baku hantam bocah-bocah SMP.

Guru piket kala itu, Pak Kagetora menindak boncel-boncel terdakwa perusuhan itu dengan hukuman mencabuti rumput lapangan utama. Hari sudah memasuki siang yang panas bagai kerak neraka. Debu dan potongan rumput terbang ke mana-mana. Taiga tumbang, suara napasnya terdengar _ngik-ngik_ abnormal dan tersengal-sengal. Taiga yang berkekebalan tubuh rendah kumat asmanya.

Ibu Taiga kala itu panik karena sudah satu tahun terakhir asma anaknya tidak kambuh lagi. Beruntung setelah mendapat penanganan di Instalasi Gawat Darurat rumah sakit terdekat dari sekolah itu, keadaan Taiga membaik.

 **...**

 **...**

Nyonya Kagami membuka pintu setelah bel rumah mereka berbunyi beberapa kali, padahal dia sedang menelepon suaminya kalau anak mereka kembali mendapat serangan asma. Dua orang bocah berambut kuning dan biru gelap menyembul di balik pintu.

" _Ano_ ... kami membawakan tasnya Taigacchi- _ssu_ ," kata anak yang berambut pirang.

Si rambut biru menambahkan, "Catatan pelajaran hari ini juga sudah saya tuliskan untuk Taiga, Bibi."

Si rambut pirang mulai jengkel, ditendangnya kaki si rambut biru.

"Yang nulis, 'kan, aku- _ssu_. Dasar daki kamu!"

"Eh, aku juga ikut nulis ya."

"Iya, tapi cuma tanggalnya aja!"

Si nyonya rumah menengahi debat itu, " _Ehem_ , terima kasih ya sudah membawakan tas punya Taiga."

" _Err_ ... kembali kasih, Bibi. Kami dan Taiga memang sekelas kok."

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Bibi. Selamat siang- _ssu_."

Setelah membungkukkan badan, mereka berdua berbalik untuk pulang. Namun, Ibu Taiga mencegah mereka.

"Apa Taiga akrab dengan kalian? Dia jarang sekali cerita tentang sekolahnya."

Daiki menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Iya. Kami senang kok main sama Taiga. Apalagi kalau dapet uang habis memalak ana―" jawaban itu terputus lantaran Ryouta menyodok rusuk Daiki.

"Hehehe ... kami sering main mini basket bareng, Bibi."

Satu kenyataan terkuak, Taiga, Daiki dan Ryouta merupakan satu komplotan begundal cilik.

 **...**

 **...**

Begitulah awal mulanya. Biar pun mendahului libur, Taiga izin dari sekolahannya untuk istirahat. Taiga rehat mulai dari H-3 libur musim panas.

" _Bukankah udara Tokyo kurang baik bagi kesembuhan putra Anda, Nyonya? Mungkin lebih baik jika Taiga tinggal di luar kota Tokyo untuk sementara waktu agar cepat sembuh,"_ begitu kata dokter Midorima.

Jadi, wajar saja jika Nyonya Kagami mempertimbangkan saran ini.

"Ibu ikut tidak?" tanya Taiga sambil menyendok sup.

"Ibu tidak bisa ikut, Taiga. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan," jawab ibunya.

"Begitu ya."

"Ibu akan menyusul kalau pekerjaan Ibu sudah selesai," Nyonya Kagami melihat ke arah putranya yang menunduk.

"Taiga, kamu ingat dengan Bibi Alex? Udara di Akita tempat Bibi Alex tinggal sangat bersih loh. Tinggal sementara di sana akan baik untukmu. Ibu sudah menelepon Bibi Alex, dia akan menjemputmu."

Dengan tas besar penuh pakaian Taiga diantar sampai stasiun untuk naik kereta menuju Akita. Ibunya membawakan bekal makanan sampai 3 kotak, bahkan juga membelikan makanan ringan saat di stasiun meski tahu harganya lebih mahal.

Setelah menyerahkan belanjaan itu pada Taiga, Ibunya berpesan, "Jangan nakal ya Taiga, kembalilah dengan sehat."

Dari suara bergetar ibunya, Taiga tahu ibunya menahan tangis.

Petugas mengumumkan keberangkatan, Pintu kereta mulai tertutup otomatis. Ibu Taiga melambaikan tangannya.

Di tempat duduknya Taiga melihat kearah luar jendela, "Memang kapan ayah dan ibu tidak sibuk. Rasanya itu sudah lama sekali."

 **...**

 **...**

Seorang wanita berambut pirang melewati pintu, kemudian berlari-lari ke arah Taiga. Di belakang wanita itu, seorang laki-laki berambut gelap mengikuti dengan langkah santai.

Taiga mencium mara bahaya, dan tebakannya benar saja.

"WOAH! TAIGA KAMU SUDAH BESAR YA! YA AMPUN ... HEI LIHAT DIA TATSU!" sembur si wanita pirang.

Namun, _Tatsu_ yang dimaksudnya masih tertinggal di belakang, lantaran tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pengunjung lansia.

Nun di belakang, terdengar omongan macam, "Jangan potong-potong nama orang dong."

Maka sudah dipastikan si wanita ini adalah Bibi Alex yang masih bahagia _jomblo_.

"Ya ampun aku benar-benar rindu padamu, sini-sini sama Tante .. _.._ "

Taiga bergidik ketakutan. Yang benar saja. Hampir saja Taiga bisa lepas dari pelukan maut Bibi Alex, malahan pipinya dicubiti sampai nyeri.

"ARGGG! JANGAN CIUM-CIUM _BAABAA_!" Teriak Taiga.

"Eh, tolong kamu bedakan _ba_ untuk bibi, dan _baa_ untuk nenek ya Taiga. Ganteng-ganteng kok salah panggil sih."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Tatsu sampai juga menyusul Alex.

"Sudahlah _Baabaa,_ Taiga baru saja kembali ke Jepang loh."

Alex menengok jengkel, "Kamu juga sudah dibilang panggil _Tante_ saja kenapa sih. Aku bukan nenek-nenek, dasar keponakan kampret."

Taiga meloloskan diri lalu berlari ke belakang si lelaki rambut hitam, kemudian mengusap-usap mukanya dengan tisu antiseptik dari tas ranselnya. Berasa jadi korban pelecahan.

" _Hahaha ..._ eh iya Taiga, kamu masih ingat aku, 'kan? Lama tidak ketemu ya."

"Benar juga, si Tats juga akan liburan di sini."

"Bibi, tolong sebut _Tatsuya_ -nya dengan lengkap dong."

" _Yosh,_ mari kita pulang," seru Bibi Alex, Tatsuya dikacangi.

 **...**

 **...**

Mereka memasuki sebuah mobil kecil, kemudian melaju menuju rumah Alex. Mobil VW Kodok yang mirip dengan kepunyaan salah satu karakter serial komedi terkenal itu penuh dengan perkakas rumah tangga dan bahan makanan. Maklum jika penumpang kesempitan. Taiga memangku sebuah kardus ukuran sedang berisi kentang, Alex di sampingnya memegang wajan, sapu dan tas travel Taiga. Tatsuya yang mengemudi.

"Tai- _chan,_ kalau sempit sini Tante pangku," tawar Bibi Alex masih memaksa untuk dipanggil _tante._

"Gak usah makasih, Bibi." Dalam batin menambahkan, _"Maaf ya, saya masih punya harga diri. Gila aja, udah SMP masa minta dipangku."_

Setelah berkendara cukup lama, mereka mulai menjauhi pusat kota. Di kejauhan Taiga melihat sebuah bangunan tinggi seperti menara. Mau disebut mercusuar pun sepertinya tidak sesuai. Tidak ada mercusuar yang letaknya jauh dari garis pantai.

"Yang di sana itu apa?"

Tatsuya dan Bibi Alex serempak menengok ke arah destinasi telunjuk Taiga, "Oh itu _Silo._ "

" _Silo?_ "

"Tempat penyimpanan makanan ternak, tapi sudah lama sekali tidak digunakan. Katanya ada penunggunya loh. Kekekekeke _...,_ " jawab Bibi Alex.

Taiga berjengit.

"Ah kalau sedang festival tempat itu sering sekali dipakai untuk uji nyali loh, Taiga."

Tatsuya menambahkan. "Kalau kamu sih sudah barang pasti tidak akan berani."

Batin Taiga terkoyak mendengar ejekan Tatsuya.

Mereka mulai memasuki daerah dermaga, kemudian melewati area pasar ikan.

" _Ano ..._ Bang ... Bang Tatsuya bukannya masih SMA? Memang sudah punya SIM? bukannya di Jepang batas diperbolehkan memiliki SIM itu kalau sudah berumur 20 tahun, 'kan?"

Alex disampingnya menjawab, "Tenang Tai- _chan,_ Tatsuya itu jago mengemudi."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kalau ada polisi bagaimana. Dan tolong Bibi, nama aku Taiga, bukan Tai- _chan._ "

Tatsuya di belakang kemudian melihat lewat kaca.

"Percaya deh sama Abang," Tatsuya menunjuk hidungnya bangga, "tenang saja di daerah sini jarang ada polisi patroli."

Itu yang Taiga takutkan, tidak ada polisi. Lalu siapa yang akan menolong mereka seandainya mereka _nyungsep_ di rawa-rawa. Mana setelah rute menjauhi jalan tol, gaya mengemudi Tatsuya makin _amburegul_ pula _._

Tatsuya makin mengebut, menginjak pedal gas gila-gilaan. Mobil tua itu terpental-pental karena aspal yang berlubang. Barang-barang di dalam mobil terlontar ke sana-kemari.

Di pertigaan, Tatsuya berbelok tajam ke arah kanan menaiki tanjakan. Masih dalam mode sopir kesetanan. Kardus berisi sayuran di pangkuan Taiga terlonjak, isinya mengenai dagunya. Pun Taiga masih dihantam sendok sayur dan sapu dari arah belakang.

"BANG TATSUYA TUH!"

" _Ahahahaha_ .. _.._ Lihat Taiga! Kita hampir sampai. Rumahnya yang ada di ujung itu," Tatsuya menunjuk dengan riang tanpa rasa berdosa.

" _Bodo! Aku mau muntah!"_

 **...**

 **...**

Sambil tertawa mengejek Tatsuya memijat tengkuk Taiga yang mabuk perjalanan. Bibi Alex menyuruh Taiga untuk muntah di area kebun tomat, sekalian untuk pupuk. Padahal isi perut Taiga sudah dikuras habis saat di perjalanan, maka dia hanya memuntahkan cairan lambung yang berasa pedas.

Setelah dirasa selesai Taiga mendongakkan kepala hendak meninju muka Tatsuya yang cekikikan melihat penderitaannya. Baru saja melihat sekilas jidat Tatsuya, Taiga muntah lagi. Tatsuya kembali terbahak, kurang ajar betul.

Mereka berdua kemudian menyusul Bibi Alex yang sudah dari tadi memindahkan barang-barang. Biarlah muntahan Taiga menyatu dengan alam.

"Taiga tidak mau gandengan sama Abang?" tawar Tatsuya.

"Kagak!"

"Duh jangan galak-galak dong. Kita temen satu kamar loh, satu ranjang. Soalnya di rumah, kamarnya hanya ada dua," kata Tatsuya sambil menjawil pipi Taiga.

" _Ya Gusti."_

Tatsuya mengajak Taiga menaiki kamar di lantai 2. "Ta da _..._ ini kamarnya."

Kamar itu seperti yang sudah diduga, hanya ada satu ranjang. Interior kamar itu sederhana, satu ranjang, satu meja belajar dan satu lemari pakaian.

Taiga membuka gorden krem yang menutup kamar itu. Pemandangan teluk yang menakjubkan tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Di beranda kamar itu tersaji suasana teluk yang nyaman jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota. Burung-burung camar yang terbang ke sana-kemari, laut yang tenang, kapal-kapal nelayan yang berlabuh, bahkan ada seseorang yang sedang mendayung kapalnya dari tengah teluk. Semuanya terlihat begitu serasi, indah bersamaan dengan sinar matahari yang terbenam. Semua itu tersaji dengan apik jika dilihat dari ketinggian rumah Bibi Alex.

"Bagaimana, lumayan, 'kan?" Tatsuya terkekeh, "jangan anggap remeh rumah tuwir ini."

Pun Tatsuya masih sok-sokan menggoda, "Pemandangan cantik ini, kita bisa melihatnya setiap malam. Hanya aku dan kamu . _.._."

 _BUAGH!_ Taiga menonjok Tatsuya yang memang sedari tadi ingin ditonjoknya, "Jijik lu Bang, gak ingat umur ya?"

"Ya elah, situ tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya."

"Bercanda juga ada batasannya kali, Bang."

"Oke oke. Lagi pula kamu itu tidak selevel denganku, bocah masih SMP juga. Camkan itu."

" _Bodo._ "

Tatsuya menaruh sikunya di pundak Taiga sebagai sandaran, sok asik, "Aku bahkan sengaja jauh-jauh datang dari kota untuk melihat teluk ini."

Taiga merengut, "Aku jauh-jauh dari Tokyo agar penyakit _bengek-_ ku tidak tambah parah."

" _Pfft ..."_ Tatsuya berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menertawakan Taiga _._ Taiga yang tadi _bitchy_ kok tiba-tiba jadi melankolis begini.

Tatsuya menapok bahu Taiga, "Oke, barang-barang punyamu dibereskan dulu sana. Lemarinya masih ada yang kosong kok."

Tatsuya berlalu dan merebahkan diri ke kasur, bobok ganteng.

 **...**

 **...**

Seperti basa-basi yang biasa diucapkan pemilik rumah pada tamunya, _"Anggap saja rumah sendiri."_ Berdasarkan ungkapan demikian Taiga berani membuka kulkas untuk mencari makanan. Namun nihil, kulkas tak ubahnya desa tak berpenghuni. Apa yang ditemukannya hanya balok es sebagai kepala desa, 3 butir telur bebek sebagai warga, dan 3 biji wortel dan kubis yang kelihatan lembek sebagai tetua adat. Sedih.

"Kamu pasti lapar ya Tai- _chan_. Tunggu dulu ya, makanannya belum siap."

Bibi Alex mendatangi tangga lalu berteriak, "Tatsuya ganteng, sini masak dulu!"

Bibi Alex berteriak memanggil Tatsuya untuk disuruh memasak. Alasannya sederhana, kemampuan masak Bibi Alex itu masih level _starter_ tidak naik-naik sejak belasan tahun mencoba memasak. Hasil masakan Bibi Alex itu bobrok, sebobrok bangunan bekas tempat penyimpakan pakan ternak yang ditunjuk Taiga tadi. Kedatangan Tatsuya untuk liburan di rumahnya dimanfaatkan sebagai tukang masak gratisan. Perkara bagaimana Bibi Alex mendapatkan makanan siap pangan sebelumnya tidak usahlah dibahas.

Bobok ganteng Tatsuya terinterupsi, dengan malas dia menuruni tangga dengan terseok-seok.

 **...**

 **...**

Dengan berbekal wortel rebus, Taiga memilih untuk jalan-jalan. Dikunyahnya wortel itu seiring dengan langkah kakinya.

"Kalau tidak salah Bibi Alex tadi bilang ada jalan pintas di samping kebun."

Taiga mencari dan ditemukannya sebuah jalan kecil yang menurun. Kelihatannya memang jalan meskipun sama sekali tidak mirip dengan jalan. Pintasan itu rindang dinaungi kanopi pepohonan di sekitarnya, dan ditutupi rumput-rumput yang tumbuh liar. Akan patut jika dipakai ular membangun sarang. Ia menuruni jalan itu dengan hati-hati takut terpeleset.

Setelah sampai di jalanan desa yang berkelok, Taiga turun lagi melewati daerah yang hanya ditumbuhi rumput-rumput biasa. Ia memilih untuk mengikuti jalan desa yang tadi dilewatinya. Jalan beraspal itu menurun menuntunnya sampai di daerah rawa pinggir laut, sebelah selatan teluk.

Melewati anak tangga dari kayu, Taiga menuruninya dengan tergesa. Sepatu yang lupa ditalikan membuatnya Satu anak tangga yang rapuh patah tepat pada pertengahan jalan. Taiga terperosok ke tanah, hampir wajahnya jatuh mencium tahi burung yang parkir di sembarang tempat.

"Burung s*alan!"

Setelah bangun dan menepuk kaosnya dengan pelan, Taiga melihat sekitarnya. Hanya ada air laut, gundukan tanah yang membentuk pulau kecil dan rawa dengan rumah besar di ujungnya.

"Ih waw~" begitu komentarnya norak.

Rumah itu bermaterial batu bata bergaya Eropa. Rumah yang terlihat sangat megah saat wujudnya diterpa cahaya matahari sore. Semilir angin menerbangkan membuat suasana makin dramatis. Taiga tergoda untuk melihat rumah itu lebih dekat. Barangkali dia diberi santunan berupa kue beras, atau mungkin jus jambu dari pemilik rumah. Taiga melepas kedua sepatunya, mencelupkan kaki di air dan melewati gundukan pulau-pulau kecil menuju si bangunan Eropa.

Setelah menapaki semacam alas beton yang kelihatannya untuk tempat berlabuh kapal kecil, Taiga mulai melangkahi beton-beton yang dibuat makin tinggi. Di ujungnya terpampang gapura kecil dengan atap melengkung, tidak ada ornamen spesial. Pintu gerbangnya sendiri sudah berkarat terbentuk dari besi yang disusun vertikal setinggi dadanya.

"Ah, sepertinya tidak ada yang tinggal di sini."

Dari dekat rumah itu terlihat tak terurus. Gagal sudah rencananya. Taiga membuka gerbang besi itu dengan pelan.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu."

Setelah menutup gerbang, Taiga menaiki anak tangga di balik gapura lengkung itu. Sampai di atas dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas si bangunan Eropa yang makin terlihat tak terurus. Taiga berada di halaman samping rumah itu yang menghadap ke teluk.

Taiga memasang kembali sepatunya.

"Woah, rumahnya memang besar."

Melintasi halaman yang ditumbuhi rumput liar menuju pintu rumah itu, Taiga dapat melihat entah meja atau kursi besi yang berkarat di halaman itu, rombeng di sana-sini sampai tak berbentuk. Mungkin takluk dengan rumput liar yang memenuhi halaman. Bahkan, lapangan basket mini yang ada di halaman samping rumah itu sudah tak berbekas, hanya ada tiang beserta ringnya yang berkarat.

Taiga melongok ke dalam rumah melalui pintu kaca. Dilihatnya rumah itu diselimuti debu, barang-barang ditutupi kain yang juga sudah berdebu. Berputar ke arah samping kiri, agaknya dia menemukan pintu utama. Dilihat dari manapun juga sudah sangat tua.

Taiga mengangguk, "Hm, rumah ini jelas tidak ada orang yang menghuninya. Mungkin sudah sangat lama ditinggalkan."

Disentuhnya pintu kayu itu, dan dilihatnya tangannya yang penuh debu dan serpihan cat.

Kembali ke halaman rumah yang menghadap ke teluk, Taiga mendongak ke salah kamar lantai dua yang jendela kacanya tertutup rapat. Barangkali siapa pun dulu yang menempati kamar itu sangat beruntung bisa melihat suasana teluk yang indah setiap hari.

 **...**

 **...**

Taiga terbangun di atas balok kayu yang berada di dekat dinding pembatas halaman itu dengan tempat dermaga kecil di bawahnya. Buru-buru dia menuruni tangga. Setelah sampai bawah, didapatinya air laut telah pasang. Jalan berupa gundukan kecil yang dilaluinya tadi sudah terbenam air laut. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia tadi harus tepar di halaman rumah tak terurus itu. Ombak bahkan bisa menghantam kakinya. Taiga mundur tiga langkah.

"Alamak _,_ aku bagaimana pulangnya. Renang?"

Bocah itu berjongkok, mengikuti wejangan sesat Daiki.

 _"Kalau bingung jongkok saja!"_ Sesatnya bukan main.

"Bibi Alex, Bang Tatsuya ... jemput .. _.._ "

Dari kejauhan, Taiga melihat ada sebuah kapal kayu kecil dari tengah teluk dengan seorang pria tua mendekati posisinya. Setelah kapal dapat menjangkaunya, si pria renta yang mendayung kapal itu mengangguk kepada Taiga menawarkan tumpangan.

Taiga tertolong, "Terima kasih Paman, maaf merepotkan."

Si pria tua ini sepertinya habis memancing di tengah teluk yang berombak tenang, terlihat dari peralatannya yang berserakan di atas kapal. Taiga kembali melihat ke rumah Eropa itu saat sudah setengah perjalanan.

"Eh _.._.."

Taiga memekik kecil melihat lampu di dalam rumah itu seakan menyala. Dilihatnya sekali lagi sambil menyipitkan mata, berharap akomodasi maksimal matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas kilatan lampu di rumah itu.

Namun nihil, yang ditemukannya hanya kegelapan yang menelan rumah di ujung rawa itu. Ingin rasanya kembali mengamati rumah itu, tetapi ombak dan dayungan si pria tua membuat kapal oleng, perutnya serasa jungkir balik. Mabuk perjalanannya jauh lebih penting. Kurang dari 10 hitungan, Taiga muntah. Wortel yang dia makan tadi terjun ke lautan.

 **...**

 **...**

Bibi Alex mengambilkan porsi besar tambahan nasi untuk Taiga, sedangkan Tatsuya sibuk mengunyah makanan.

"Rumah besar di ujung rawa? Lebih baik memang kamu tidak usah mendekati rumah itu Taiga," kata Tatsuya. Wajahnya tumben serius.

Kunyahan nasi melewati kerongkongan dengan terpaksa, Taiga nyaris tersedak, "Memang kenapa Bang?"

" _Hmp,_ " Tatsuya menyalakan senter pada ponselnya yang ditaruh di atas pangkuan, kemudian diarahkan ke dagu, sumpitnya ditaruh di masing-masing lubang hidung, "Hantu~"

"Tatsuma, jangan mangada-ada deh."

" _Ano_... aku Tatsuya bukan Tatsuma, Bibi."

Tatsuya kembali dikacangi, "Rumah itu dulu kabarnya memang rumah liburan milik saudagar kaya. Tapi sudah beberapa kali berpindah kepemilikan. Lalu dibiarkan kosong sampai sekarang. "

"Yah, untung ada yang iseng memancing di tengah teluk. Kalau tidak, Taiga mungkin akan bermalam di sana," Tatsuya mengambil lauk, "kamarnya 'kan jadi aku tempati sendiri."

"Memancing di tengah teluk? Itu sih Mbah Shigehiro, memang biasanya memancing di sana kok."

"Begitu ya."

"Taruhan, Taiga pasti tadi muntah-muntah waktu numpang di kapal Mbah Shigehiro."

" _Cih, ketahuan."_

 **...**

 **...**

 _Taiga kembali ke sore itu dengan mengenakan kaos oblongnya yang tadi. Kembali berada di rawa dengan banyak gundukan tanah yang dijelajahinya. Di depannya rumah bergaya Eropa itu tampak terang disinari lampu. Kabut putih tipis menyelimuti rumah itu._

 _Taiga berjalan mendekat, menceburkan kakinya di air laut. Makin lama, makin mendekati rumah itu. Namun, air laut semakin pasang, ombak yang lebih besar memaksanya untuk menghentikan langkah. Didekatnya ada gundukan pulau yang agak besar yang ditumbuhi rumput, maka dinaikinya saja gundukan itu agar tidak terseret ombak._

 _Dari tempatnya, pandangan Taiga terarah pada sebuah kamar di lantai dua. Sama seperti jendela lainnya, kamar itu tampak diterangi lampu. Makin dilihatnya, dan makin jelas ada anak berambut biru muda yang sedang membaca buku di dalam._

 _Ia sudah menaiki dataran yang lebih tinggi, tetapi tidak serta merta dapat menyelamatkannya dari ombak yang kian ganas._

 _Satu sapuan ombak datang, Taiga terseret hingga tenggelam._

 **...**

 **...**

Taiga membuka matanya tiba-tiba, napasnya tersengal-sengal. Saking penasarannya dengan rumah megah di ujung rawa itu sampai terbawa mimpi. Di sampingnya tidak ada Tatsuya.

"Bang Tatsuya kemana sih?"

Bukan maksud hati rindu pada Tatsuya yang usil, melainkan Taiga lega bahwa tidak ada sesosok abang-abang yang memergokinya bangun dari mimpi buruk dengan gelagapan, dan penuh iler.

Taiga turun ke lantai 1, ditemukannya Tatsuya sedang menyetel DVD film horror jadul. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang menunjukkan sekitar jam 1 dini hari.

"Abang udah bangun?"

Tatsuya menoleh, dijawabnya pertanyaan Taiga setelah menelan kunyahan keripik kentang, "Aku bukan sudah bangun, melainkan gak bisa tidur. Kamu itu tidur kayak kuda, gak bisa anteng."

Taiga ikut duduk di samping Tatsuya, dan ikut mengambil keripik dalam toples lalu dimakan.

"Lah, kamu malah ngapain?"

"Aku ikut Abang di sini aja deh. Di kamar banyak nyamuk."

"Halah alasan kamu."

Dan mereka menonton film bersama.

"RETSUYA, TAKIGAWA! TIDUR SANA!" Teriak Bibi Alex yang terganggu dengan suara tivi tengah malam.

Tidak siang, tidak malam selalu salah sebut nama orang.

Tatsuya menyenggol lengan Taiga, "Sana tidur Takigawa."

"Oi siapa yang Takigawa. Bang Retsuya tuh yang disuruh tidur."

 **...**

 **...**

 **When Kuroko Was There, Part 1 : END**

… **..**

 **...*...*...**

… **..**

' ** _Emir is typing' corner :_**

Terinspirasi dari When Marnie Was There dengan otak-atik seperlunya, maklum ini parody gan. Padahal nonton film-nya udah ditahan-tahan biar gak mewek, tapi tetep aja ... sudahlah. Well, yang pasti entah kenapa ide ini jadi makin gembel ditangan saya.

Sekedar trivia aja sih, bagi pembaca yang belum nonton pilemnya juga saya tidak memaksa untuk menontonnya terlebih dahulu.

Karena jelas fanfiksi ini melenceng jauh jika dibandingkan dengan pilem yang saya maksud di atas. Sekali lagi, ini hanya parody gan, ane gak ngambil keuntungan materi. Hanya menyalurkan ide cerita sedeng ini. Hehe ...

Okay ... makasih udah berkunjung ke fanfiksi saya

Jaa nee .…

:D


	2. Part 2 : Biru

_**Cerita sebelumnya ...**_ **.**

 _Taiga berjalan mendekat, menceburkan kakinya di air laut. Makin lama, makin mendekati rumah itu. Namun, air laut semakin pasang, ombak yang lebih besar memaksanya untuk menghentikan langkah. Di dekatnya ada gundukan pulau yang ditumbuhi rumput, maka dinaikinya saja gundukan itu agar tidak terseret ombak._

 _Dari tempatnya, pandangan Taiga terarah pada sebuah kamar di lantai dua. Sama seperti jendela lainnya, kamar itu tampak diterangi lampu. Makin dilihatnya, dan makin jelas ada anak berambut biru muda yang sedang membaca buku di dalam._

 **...**

 **...*...*...**

 **...**

 _ **When Kuroko Was There**_

 _ **Part 2 : Biru**_

 **Proud to you by:**

emirya sherman

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

When Marnie Was There, Based on Joan G. Robinson' s novel and the movie version by Studio Ghibli.

~ I gain no profit by publishing the story ~

 **Warnings:**

AU. Out of Character. Misstypes. Misteri minim. Slow built. Update ngaret.

…

 _ **Happy reading :)**_

… **..**

 **...*...*...**

… **..**

Pagi yang dingin itu dilewati dengan sarapan seadanya, seperti _mood_ Tatsuya yang seadanya pula. Tadi, menjelang waktu terbit saat ayam jantan berkoor _kukuruyuk_ secara seriosa, notifikasi pesan singkat bertengger di ponselnya, menyebutkan bahwa teman-teman SMA-nya akan datang main.

" _Demi ular naga panjang bukan kepalang!"_

Tatsuya berkisah, "Mereka itu lebih dari cukup untuk menghancurkan acara penyambutan siswa baru. Dan mereka mau main ke sini saat Festival Kanto(1) nanti."

Tatsuya merengut saat menggoreng nasi. Tanpa sadar Tatsuya memasukkan garam melebihi ambang batas normal. Bubar sudah niatnya untuk cari _kecengan cewek_. Teman-temannya itu loh yang _mood destroyer_ tingkat kabupaten. Mereka mengenal satu sama lain dalam kesatuan tim basket. Lebih tepatnya tergabung dalam tim inti basket SMA Yosen. _Kami-sama_ memang iseng sekali dengan menautkan benang merah kusut untuk mengikat mereka.

Akhir-akhir ini popularitas klub basket itu meroket di kalangan siswi SMA terkait, konon karena kehadiran Tatsuya penyebabnya. Ibarat sekali kibas rambut, para gadis bertekuk lutut.

Agar semakin akrab, semakin kompak dan semakin melekat, salah satu dari tetua komplotan itu, Kensuke Fukui yang termasuk umur tua dan sudah kelas 3 mencetuskan ide untuk mengadakan acara menginap. Awalnya Kenichi Okamura si ketua menolak mentah-mentah ide itu.

 _"Lebih baik kita mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian 'kan?"_ sanggahnya.

Namun, mulut Fukui yang berbisa mampu memutar balikkan fakta dan logika.

 _"Kita bisa mencari kenalan cewek loh, Dagu, "_ kata Fukui seraya mengejek. Pun masih dengan bodohnya telat meralat, "Ekhem _..._ _maksudku Okamura."_

Sungguh kurang hajar sekali wakil satu itu.

Okamura yang awalnya berpendirian mantab, sedikit- sedikit mulai terkikis, dan akhirnya runtuh termakan omongan Fukui. Menurut kabar dari sumber terpercaya, Okamura gabung dengan tim basket karena terjebak omongan Fukui pula. Katanya bisa cepat _beken_ lah, katanya bisa dapat banyak kenalan _cewek_ lah. Namun, apa? Semua info sesat dari Fukui berujung pada bujukan untuk menghimpun diri dalam perkumpulan pemerhati olahraga basket. Sampai sekarang kontak di ponsel Okamura hanya diisi teman-teman sesama lelaki. Paling pol kontak perempuan hanya Mama Okamura, Simbok kantin dan pelatih Araki saja.

Kapabilitas Okamura dalam bermain basket hingga didapuk menjadi kapten tidak dapat diremehkan. Menjadi kapten adalah suatu kehormatan? _Pret,_ semua itu hanyalah bualan semata _._ Buktinya, julukan kapten basket tidak serta merta membuat dirinya dihormati oleh anak-anak buahnya yang durhaka itu. Toh dari dulu kebiasaan mereka memilih kapten dengan _hompimpah,_ lempar koin atau menyadur lirik _cap-cip-cup_ kembang kuncup sambil menari hulahup.

Kejahatan Fukui lain pada si kapten, lain pada Wei Liu. Liu yang pelajar pertukaran asal Tiongkok diajari hal aneh-aneh, mulai dari diberitahu info laknat macam menambah – _aru_ di setiap akhir kalimat adalah hal yang sedang tren di Jepang. Sampai diajak nonton film biru berkedok film animasi 2D oleh kamerad-kamerad barunya di SMA Yosen.

Hal-hal jahanam itulah yang membuat Tatsuya enggan untuk menerima kunjungan mereka. Tatsuya mana tahu kebobrokan terselubung tim itu, kalau di lapangan reputasinya oke saja. Selain lelah hati dan lelah pikiran, dia juga tidak ingin Taiga diajari hal-hal menyimpang lainnya. Tatsuya 'kan abang yang baik.

"Lah terus mereka menginap dimana Tatsu? Rumahnya ini, 'kan, hanya ada dua kamar," Bibi Alex menyendok nasi gorengnya.

"Nah itu dia masalahnya. Padahal aku sudah bilang ke mereka kalau mau menginap disini berarti tidurnya lesehan."

Taiga bersuara, "Ya kalau mereka mau lesehan gak apa-apa Bang. Yang bakal encok mereka, 'kan?"

"Mereka itu mesin penguras makanan loh. Taiga, kamu yakin bisa bertahan dengan nasi putih tabur garam akhir minggu ini?"

Suara Taiga tercekat, mendadak kunyahan nasi gorengnya yang baru setengah jalan menyangkut di tenggorokan. Ancaman makan nasi dengan hanya bertabur asin garam sangat sesuatu baginya.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Pagi itu Taiga jalan-jalan bersama Tatsuya ke teluk. Meskipun niat sesungguhnya dari Tatsuya mengasup sinyal guna berinternet-ria. Sesampainya di pinggir pantai, Tatsuya langsung mencari spot favoritnya, di tanah rerumputan yang agak tinggi dari garis pantai. Kalau seperti ini apanya yang jalan-jalan.

Nun jauh di lain arah Mbah Shigehiro duduk di atas perahu reyotnya yang menepi di bibir pantai, berkutat sibuk menyiapkan kail pancingnya. Taiga mendekat dan menawarkan bantuan. Maklum kemampuan penglihatan Mbah Shigehiro sudah mulai menurun.

Taiga malah ikut menumpang perahu kayu milik Mbak Shigehiro ke tengah teluk untuk memancing ikan. Padahal belum lekang dari ingatan tatkala Taiga mabuk di perjalanan pulang kemarin. Ah biarkan saja, daripada melihat Tatsuya yang cengengesan setiap 10 sampai 15 menit sekali, entah apa yang dilakukannya.

"Kalau kau mau sedikit berguna, lemparkanlah kail itu ke lautan dan tangkaplah beberapa ekor ikan," begitu suara renta Mbah Shigehiro memberi perintah.

 _PLUNG._

Satu kali ayunan, kail sepancing-pancingnya terlempar ke lautan. Sebuah perkakas pancing tenggelam sudah. Mbah Shigehiro tidak serta-merta melemparkan Taiga ke lautan, maka diberikannya satu pancing lain ke Taiga.

"Melemparnya yang benar dong, saya tadi sudah bilang kail bukan pancingnya, 'kan!"

Taiga beralibi, "Ya, kail sama pancingnya nyambung jadi satu, 'kan, Mbah."

"Ah, lupakan."

Mbah Shigehiro menghadap selatan, Taiga menghadap utara, mereka duduk saling memunggungi. Hanya terdengar kecipak ombak yang menghantam perahu, suara burung camar, dan embusan angin.

" _Asoy dah ... kalau lautnya tenang begini, aku tidak bakal muntah,_ " begitu hipotesis Taiga.

"Ngomong-omong Kazuhiko, kamu tinggal di mana?" tanya Mbah Shigehiro tiba-tiba.

"Kazuhiko? Saya, 'kan, kemarin sudah memperkenalkan diri. Saya Kagami Taiga, Mbah. Bukan Kazuhiko."

" _Are? ..._ kalau begitu kamu pasti adiknya Kazuhiko ya?" kata Mbah Shigehiro masih _ngotot._

"Bukan. Lagi pula siapa sih Kazuhiko?"

"Ah, dia kawan memancingku dari dulu. Tapi dia sudah pindah ke Osaka."

Taiga menengok 180 derajat menghadap punggung Mbah Shigehiro, kapal itu oleng sedikit.

"Lah itu Kazuhiko-nya ke Osaka, lalu kenapa tanya ke saya ini Kazuhiko atau bukan?"

"Yah, Kazuhiko itu mirip sama kamu."

Taiga tak merespons lebih banyak, "Ha?"

"Iya dia berambut biru seperti kamu."

"Tapi rambutku warnanya merah, Mbah!" Taiga berdiri, perahu kembali bergoyang.

"Ya ya ya , merah dan biru sama saja."

"Ya kali ... mana bisa, kalau begitu lampu lalu lintas yang merah diganti biru saja sekalian."

"Heh situ kalau ribut terus saya ceburkan ke laut loh," ancam Mbah Shigehiro, Taiga _kicep_ lalu duduk manis menghadap utara lagi.

Suasanya teluk masih tenang, Mbah Shigehiro sudah menangkap 3 ekor ikan, tangkapan Taiga masih nol. Memancing agaknya memang butuh unsur hoki, dan Dewi Fortuna telah berkhianat pada Taiga. Ia masih setia menghadap utara, menghadap si bangunan megah di ujung teluk. Semilir angin mengembuskan anak rambutnya. Pantulan sinar matahari yang menghujam tembok bangunan itu membuatnya makin terlihat cantik, meskipun rumput-rumput tinggi menutupi halaman rumah itu.

Tidak, Taiga tidak punya _fetish_ terhadap tembok atau bangunan.

Taiga mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, retak menghiasi layar ponsel itu. Asal retakan itu adalah karena Ryouta hendak meminjam ponselnya yang berkamera canggih untuk narsis ria, tetapi sayang Taiga yang sedang main _game_ menolak. Mereka tarik-menarik, ponsel itu lepas dari genggaman mereka lalu mencumbu keramik dengan dramatis. Layarnya yang belum dilapisi kaca pelindung merek _Godzilla_ dari produsen terkait menjadi korban, pun Taiga memang malas gerak membeli _tempered glass_ untuk ponselnya.

Dibukanya aplikasi kamera, lalu diarahkan ke bangunan di depannya. Toh hanya layar ponsel Taiga yang remuk, hasil fotonya tidak. Tinggal ditransfer lewat kabel data, _upload_ di _Gugel Drive,_ maka aman sudah _file_ -nya.

Taiga beberapa kali mengambil gambar rumah itu. Ia sengaja menonaktifkan suara rana kameranya, sehingga tidak ada suara jepretan yang mengganggu. Ia tidak suka dituduh sebagai banci kamera. Memangnya ia Ryouta yang super model sejak balita?

Andai si bocah rambut kuning dulu tidak kebelet mengunggah gambar di akun media sosialnya, andai tidak ada layar posel yang teraniaya, potret rumah megah dalam galeri ponsel Taiga akan sama indahnya dengan bangunan aslinya. Meskipun kalau dibuka lewat komputer bersistem operasi jadul tahun sekian milik Bibi Alex entah akan sama cantiknya dengan yang asli atau tidak.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

"Bang, itu buat apa sih?" tunjuk Taiga pada beberapa lelaki yang menurunkan potongan dahan pohon beserta daun-daunnya yang masih lebat dari mobil bak terbuka.

"Potongan pohon Bambu itu? buat kelengkapan festival lah."

"Oh."

Orang-orang yang membawa dahan-dahan pohon itu lalu mendaki anak tangga menuju sebuah kuil di ujung atas anak tangga. Taiga memerhatikan kegiatan itu sejenak, tanpa disadarinya Tatsuya sudah mengendap-endap berjalan menjauh lalu berlari meninggalkan Taiga yang bengong.

"BANG TATSUYA TUH!"

Taiga yang baru sadar ditinggal Tatsuya menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk mengejar. Kalau terkejar Taiga ingin sekali menendang pantat Tatsuya sampai terguling.

"BWEK! TAIGA TAKUT DITINGGAL! _HAHAHAHA!_ " Tatsuya berlari dengan menjulurkan lidahnya sambil berteriak, sungguh kompor sekali.

"Sembarangan! Dasar abang-abang _jomblo_!"

Di belakang Taiga membalas sambil mengejar. Karena panasnya matahari masih terasa di kulit, Taiga tidak akan takut akan kemunculan dedemit. Ia hanya tidak tahu jalan.

"Tolong bedakan ya! Abang tu _single_ bukan _jomblo_! _Single_ itu prinsip, _jomblo_ itu nasib!"

Tatsuya masih bertahan dengan teori yang ia _copy-paste_ dari _fanpage_ _meme_ terkenal negara tetangga.

Mereka mulai berbelok ke kanan, menaiki jalan menanjak menuju rumah Bibi Alex.

"Halah, jangan kira aku gak tahu ya, Abang Tatsuya gabung ke grup cari jodoh online, 'kan. Daripada cari cewek mending benerin dulu itu poni!"

"Hah? Ya daripada kamu komentar rambut Abang, mending kamu benerin itu alis pakai _bold marker_!"

Mereka tetap begitu sampai mereka dengan sengaja menginjak-injak tanaman cabai yang masih kecambah, dan masih begitu sampai Bibi Alex menjewer telinga mereka.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Sore ini Taiga dan Tatsuya berjalan beriringan menuju kuil, sesekali Tatsuya ber- _selfie_ ganteng. Tidak hanya mereka, jalan desa yang biasanya sepi, sesepi kuburan Cina malam hari, kini ramai dilalui pejalan kaki. Jalanan terang benderang disinari terangnya lampion warna-warni. Bocah-bocah cilik berlari ke sana-kemari, kegirangan ingin ikut festival.

"Bang, katanya teman-teman SMA kamu mau datang kesini, 'kan?"

Suara _ting_ pelan terdengar dari ponsel Tatsuya, selesai meng- _upload_ foto narsis di akun media sosialnya.

"Jadi kok, nanti ketemu di TKP."

Taiga ber-oh pendek sebelum melanjutkan, "Bang cepetan dikit kenapa sih."

"Memang kenapa? Kita gak bakal telat kok. Percaya deh sama Abang," jawab Tatsuya sambil menunjuk hidungnya bangga. Ia berada sekitar dua langkah di depan Taiga yang berjalan terseok-seok dan agak pengkor.

"Begini loh Bang, kok aku merasa ada yang gak beres ya?"

"Apa kamu belum cebok tadi?"

Taiga merengut, "Bukan ...," suaranya macet sejenak, "kok rasanya bajuku beda sendiri sih?"

Tatsuya menegok ke belakang sambil berjalan, dan memerhatikan Taiga dari ujung kepala sampai _ekor_. Mengangguk mantab, " _Hmp_! Kamu udah oke kok."

Taiga jengkel, alisnya menyatu, "Gila aja Bang! Kok cuma aku sendiri yang pakai kostum putri duyung bunting begini sih!"

" _No ... no ... no ...,_ itu seni, Dedek Taiga~"

"Serius Bang, ini dari tadi aku gak lihat ada orang lain yang pakai kostum loh!" Taiga menunjuk orang sekitar dengan heboh, mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Tuh, tuh, tuh ..."

Hal yang ditunjuk oleh jari lentik Taiga meliputi, gadis-gadis yang mengenakan _yukata_ beraneka motif, mas-mas yang memakai celana khaki dan kaos oblong, serta bocah-bocah desa yang hanya pakai celana pendek dan kaos kutang.

"Bang Tatsuya tipu-tipu saya ya! Situ aja cuma pakai celana jeans sama _hoodie_!" telunjuk Taiga mengarah ke poni belah samping Tatsuya.

"Kalem dong ~" kata Tatsuya sambil mencolek dagu adik sepupunya.

Taiga menampik juluran tangan Tatsuya, "Ih jangan sentuh-sentuh ya!"

Taiga hendak menyepak kaki abangnya, tetapi Tatsuya mengambil langkah seribu melarikan diri menaiki anak tangga kuil.

"Tunggu Bang! Tendanganku belum kena!"

Mereka kejar-kejaran untuk ke-sekian kalinya. Buntut kostum Taiga terseret sepanjang jalan. Dari belakang mereka berdua terlihat seperti dugong jadi-jadian yang mengejar manusia. Karena memang kostum Taiga itu bukan kostum putri duyung, melainkan kostum dugong.

Pantas saja dari tadi Taiga mendengar kasak-kusuk orang-orang yang mengomentari miring penampilan _absurd-_ nya.

Semua gara-gara Tatsuya. Taiga itu gampang sekali percaya bualan orang, termasuk saat abangnya bilang kalau festival di Akita itu mirip _Halloween._ Bleh! Semua itu tak lebih dari dusta, dan bodohnya si bocah asal Tokyo percaya mentah-mentah.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Tatsuya memasangkan lilin yang sudah disulut api di altar kuil, kemudian mendapatkan selembar kertas berbentuk persegi panjang untuk ditulisi permohonannya. Sambil memilin pulpen, Tatsuya menimbang kira-kira apa yang paling mungkin menguntungkannya tahun ini.

" _Aktor Hollywood? Hm, boleh juga."_

Tatsuya kemudian sibuk menulis.

Pelataran kuil itu sangat ramai, musik berinstrumen tradisional khas perayaan berkumandang. Batang pohon bambu sudah dipasang di beberapa titik, pun sudah digantungi kertas warna-warni bertuliskan permohonan. Beberapa orang berkerumun di sekitar pohon bambu untuk menggantungkan kertas harapan mereka.

Diantaranya, " _Aku ingin punya pacar._ "

Di pojok bawah kertas itu tertulis, " _Okamura ganteng._ "

Satu hal yang pasti permohonan norak itu milik Okamura Kenichi, yang memohon punya pacar, dan mungkin memohon agar menjadi lebih ganteng. Atau hanya iseng menulis _ganteng_ sebagai kata sandang, entahlah hanya Okamura dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Permohonan itu ditulis dalam kertas warna kuning yang digantung pada titik tertinggi, memanfaatkan postur tubuhnya, bagian bawah sudah banyak terisi kertas. Selain mengantisipasi agar Fukui tidak membaca apalagi menghujat permohonannya.

Tangan Fukui menepuk bahu Okamura dari belakang, " _Bro,_ jangan minta pacar ya. Minta saja lulus SMA terus diterima di perguruan tinggi, oke!"

Jempol Fukui mengudara.

Okamura _sewot,_ "Dasar jahat! Memang siapa yang bilang kalau kita kesini bisa dapat kenalan cewek, _kora!_ "

"Yakali, lulus menjadi prioritas utama, _Dagu_ ," begitu kata Fukui mengelak ketahuan plin-plan.

Okamura mengais tanah dan menangis durjana, "Kenapa Gusti? Belum pernah ada seorang gadis yang berbicara padaku."

"Seharusnya kamu mengubah rambut sarang burungmu dan berhenti memiliki bentuk dagu seperti itu _aru."_

Komentar datar Liu membuat hati Okamura semakin keruh, perasaannya cekit-cekit ... cekit-cekit.

" _Maksudmu apa berhenti memiliki dagu seperti ini, hah!"_ Okamura masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Seorang berambut ungu janda menyeletuk tidak _nyambung_ dengan pokok pembicaraan, "Boleh gak aku beli jajanan dulu?" Tidak lupa dengan raut wajah tidak berdosa.

" _Bahkan gak ada yang menghiburku. Tidak ada yang menghormatiku. Sudahlah ... aku muak dengan klub badut ini. Lebih baik aku ikut hanyut di sungai dengan batangan bambu ini."_

Okamura menutup monolognya dengan sorotan ingus.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Jauh dari keramaian kuil itu, Taiga menyendiri di pojokan berteman dengan jangkrik dan semut hitam. Kostum dugong jahanam itu sudah dilepasnya,kemudian dipakai sebagai alas duduk. Kini dia hanya memakai celana kain selutut dan kaos kutang bergambar karikatur muka songong Hanamichi Sakuragi dari dimensi sebelah. Kertas warna merah bata dalam genggaman tangannya ia pandangi lekat-lekat.

Tulisan _'Aku ingin bengek-ku sembuh,'_ dicoret berkali-kali dengan tinta hitam.

Kemudian kalimat yang selanjutnya tertulis adalah, _'Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu liburan dengan ayah dan ibu.'_ Kalimat ini juga dicoret berkali-kali, tetapi Taiga menuliskannya ulang dengan kata-kata yang sama persis.

' _Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu liburan dengan ayah dan ibu.'_ Taiga mengembuskan napas kasar. Diremasnya kertas itu menjadi tidak berbentuk lalu dimasukkan ke kantong celananya. Ia takut diomeli paman-paman penjaga kalau ketahuan membuang sampah sembarangan. Siapa tahu di kuil tua ini ada kamera tersembunyi yang mengintainya.

" _Are ..._ ada orang di sini rupanya."

Taiga kaget dan menoleh ke belakang dengan horror, mengidentifikasi suara malas yang mengagetkannya. Di belakangnya berdiri sosok besar yang menenteng plastik bungkus keripik balado.

"HUAAA ... DE-DEDEMIT!"

Taiga lari terbirit-birit, menuju gelapnya kanopi pepohonan di samping kuil. Kostum dugongnya teronggok di sana tak digubris.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Taiga masih berlari, gelapnya area pepohonan itu mau tidak mau membuatnya bergidik. Larinya makin kencang. Baru kali ini ia melihat dedemit berwujud titan secara langsung _._ Baru kali ini pula Taiga merasakan bagaimana _greget_ -nya seorang kontestan uji nyali yang harus syuting _live report_ mengulas TKP seram padahal diri sendiri terkencing-kencing ketakutan.

Taiga menuruni dataran landai, satu kali lompatan ia sampai di jalan utama desa. Ia kembali berlari menuju tepi teluk, bukannya pulang.

Ia menuruni anak tangga dari kayu, nun jauh di depan sana si rumah Eropa berdiri angkuh. Taiga berhenti di anak tangga terakhir, bimbang mengurungkan niatnya nongkrong di sana atau pulang lalu masuk rumah lewat jendela.

Si bocah berambut merah itu mengeratkan giginya kedinginan. Wajar saja tubuhnya hanya dibalut dengan celana pendek dan kaos kutang. Ia membalikkan badan hendak menaiki anak tangga, Taiga memilih opsi masuk rumah lewat jendela. Baru meniti tiga anak tangga, Taiga berhenti lagi.

"Buat apa pulang, paling malah ditawari Bibi Alex buat nemenin dia minum di bar. Yang benar saja!"

Dengan plin-plan Taiga berbalik untuk kesekian kali. Kakinya belum melangkah turun saat sensor saraf optikusnya menangkap objek berupa perahu bercat biru dengan lilin yang disematkan di haluan perahu. Yang jelas itu bukan perahu reyot milik Mbah Shigehiro. Perahu biru yang terikat dalam pada tiang pancang ini terlalu bagus untuk ukuran Mbah Shigehiro yang konon sudah memancing di teluk ini sejak puluhan tahun lalu.

Dengan pasti Taiga melangkah menuju sebuah perahu kayu kecil yang diterangi temaram lilin. Tinggi air laut kira-kira selutut Taiga. Sesampainya di sana, dengan hati-hati menjulurkan kakinya untuk menjangkau perahu itu. Kaki kanannya sudah memijak kapal, kaki kirinya menyusul masuk. Dengan sedikit gaya tolak, Taiga melemparkan diri ke dalam kapal kayu.

" _Ugh._ "

Kapal sedikit oleng. Taiga merebahkan diri menunggu perahu tidak beriak, dan menunggu apakah dia mau muntah atau tidak.

Setelah kapal sedikit tenang, Taiga melepas tali tambang dari tiang pancang.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Dengan kikuk Taiga berusaha mendayung sekuat tenaga, tetapi ritmenya kacau. Dayung di tangan kanan dan kirinya tidak digerakkan sinkron. Sore yang menjelang malam itu dihabiskan Taiga dengan olahraga lengan. Ia mendayung tanpa tahu arah tujuan, tetapi arah perahunya menuju rumah besar di ujung sana.

Taiga menoleh menuju arah perahu itu menuju, perlahan tapi pasti lampu-lampu di rumah itu menyala.

Taiga tercekat, " _Alamak ..._ dayungnya macet!"

Taiga sudah melewati lebih dari tiga per empat perjalanan menuju rumah itu, terkejut dengan sensor penglihatannya, dan panik karena jika perahunya tetap melaju dia akan menghantam dinding beton dermaga kecil rumah itu.

"Ayo bergeraklah!"

Taiga terus berusaha menggerakkan kedua dayungnya, hasilnya nihil. Keduanya tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

" _Bang Tatsuya ... maaf sudah mengambil isi dompetmu."_

Tinggal hitung mundur sampai perahu yang dikemudikan secara amatiran oleh Taiga menghantam beton yang berbentuk panggung itu. Mungkin saja dia akan terlempar karena lembaman perahu pada beton, Taiga itu tidak bisa renang.

" _Ugh, mau muntah!"_

Semakin Taiga mendekati rumah itu, semakin jelas pula matanya menangkap sinar lampu yang pastinya bukan hanya sekelebat kotoran mata yang belum dibersihkan.

"Ekh?"

Taiga menyipitkan matanya. Ini terlalu nyata pula untuk disebut ilusi optik.

"Hei, lemparkan talinya!" Seorang anak muncul dari halaman atas.

"Hah? Tali?"

Taiga melihat tali yang terikat di ujung haluan perahu, tali yang dipancangkan pada kayu tadi.

Anak laki-laki berambut biru muda itu menuruni anak tangga, membuka pagar besi kemudian menuju panggung beton. Rambut biru muda .. _.._

Tangannya terjulur siap menangkap, "Cepatlah!"

Taiga melempar tali tambang itu dengan kedua tangan, keseimbangannya goyah kemudian jatuh terjerembab di atas perahu. Si rambut biru menangkap talinya dengan cekatan, kemudian mengarahkan perahu itu untuk mendekat. Tali tambang itu dikaitkan pada tiang pancang yang ada di sudut, ombak membuat perahu menghantam beton. Taiga hampir terlempar di perahu, ia dengan insting menyelamatkan diri meraih beton agar tidak terlempar, tetapi separuh badannya masih di perahu.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" Si rambut biru bertanya, entah retoris atau memang serius bertanya.

"Tidak."

Taiga mengelap mulutnya, baru saja selesai memuntahkan bakso bakar yang dibelinya tadi.

"Kamu," telunjuk Taiga mengarah ke anak laki-laki di depannya tak sopan, "kamu manusia?"

" _Ssstttt ..."_ si biru menoleh ke arah rumah besar, "jangan sampai terdengar orang."

Taiga menyahut, "Aku sepertinya pernah melihatmu, tapi di mimpi."

Anak itu seakan nyata, rambut birunya nyata.

"Hah, mimpi? Sepertinya kau itu tukang mimpi ya?"

Si bocah biru tertawa kecil lalu berlari menuju gapura dan menaiki tangga. Taiga yang merasa ditertawakan mengejar anak itu.

"Oi, _temeee ...,_ apa yang kau tertawakan barusan."

Taiga menaiki anak tangga, telapak kakinya yang basah membuatnya terpeleset. Beruntung sebelum jatuh, tangannya diraih juluran si biru dari atas dan membantunya berdiri. Mereka kini sudah sampai halaman rumah yang menghadap teluk.

" _Err_ ... terima kasih."

Si biru meninju bahu Taiga.

"Sakit oi!"

Dengan seulas senyum tertahan si bocah biru berujar, "Berarti bukan mimpi."

Bocah rambut biru itu nyata. Bukan rambut biru menyebalkan bagai selubung karbondioksida seperti Daiki, melainkan biru langit musim panas.

"Ya kalau mau memperjelas ini mimpi atau bukan kenapa kau tidak menonjok dirimu sendiri, _temee,_ " kata Taiga jengkel.

"Loh, 'kan, kamu yang tanya tadi."

Taiga mengibaskan tangannya, "Ah, sudahlah."

"TETSUYA!" terlihat seseorang mendekati pintu kaca dari dalam rumah.

Taiga mengulang nama yang diteriakkan, " _Tetsuya_?"

Si anak rambut biru menarik lengan Taiga, mereka kemudian menyeret untuk bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Ssssttt, nanti ketahuan Bang Niji."

Pintu dijeblak kasar, seorang remaja yang terlihat seumuran dengan Tatsuya muncul dengan bibir manyun, "JANGAN MAIN PETAK UMPET, TIDUR SANA!" terdengar suara teriakan lagi.

"Kabur kemana itu bocah."

Orang yang diidentifikasi sebagai Bang Niji itu kembali masuk.

"Tenang Alis Belah- _san_ , aku nanti akan mengantarmu."

"Siapa yang kau panggil Alis Belah, hah!"

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

"Kuroko Tetsuya, itu namaku."

"Siapa?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Maksudku siapa yang tanya, hahahaha _..._ " dengan kurang ajar Taiga melakukan serangan _trolling_.

Tetsuya anteng saja di posisinya, padahal tadi masih mendayung untuk mengantarkan Taiga ke seberang. Diarahkannya perahu menuju sembarang arah tiba-tiba, membuat perahu bergejolak. Manuver itu membuat Taiga pening, merasa dibalas setimpal.

"Oiiii! Iya iya aku minta maaf!"

Tetsuya kembali mendayung ke arah tujuan awal.

Taiga masih merengut sambil melihat langit, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari mual. Andai ada bintang jatuh, dia minta asma dan mabuk perjalanannya sembuh seketika.

Taiga sesekali melirik ke arah si pendayung, penasaran apakah Tetsuya akan menghilang jika pandangannya teralih sebentar. Namun, bocah berambut biru cerah itu masih di sana, masih mendayung perahu dalam diam.

"Kagami―" Perkenalan Taiga terpotong.

"Taiga, 'kan?"

Taiga mengalihkan matanya dari langit, menatap Tetsuya, "Ha?"

"Namamu Kagami Taiga, 'kan?" kalimat Tetsuya lebih mengarah ke pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Tetsuya gantian menatap langit dan bintang di atasnya, "Tentu saja aku tahu."

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **When Kuroko Was There, Part 2 : END**

… **..**

 **...*...*...**

… **..**

' _ **Emir is typing' corner :**_

(1) Festival Kanto : Festival lentera tiang di awal Agustus. Festival Kanto di Akita, Festival Nebuta di Aomori dan Festival Tanabata di Sendai adalah bagian-bagian dari Tohoku Sandai Matsuri (tiga festival besar di daerah Tohoku). Sebenarnya Akita, 'kan, terkenal dengan daerah dinginnya. Tapi saya mau menyelaraskan setting waktu fanfiksi ini dengan festival musim panas di Akita. Makasih Google! Wkwk ...

Terima kasih atas kunjungan Anda. Jaa nee .…

:D


	3. Part 3 : Ras manusia paling lemah

**_Cerita sebelumnya ..._**

 _Taiga sesekali melirik ke arah si pendayung, penasaran apakah Tetsuya akan menghilang jika pandangannya teralih sebentar. Namun bocah berambut biru cerah itu masih di sana, masih mendayung perahu dalam diam._

" _Kagami―" Perkenalan Taiga terpotong._

" _Kagami Taiga, 'kan?"_

 _Taiga mengalihkan matanya dari langit, menatap Tetsuya, "Ha?"_

" _Namamu Kagami Taiga, 'kan?" kalimat Tetsuya lebih mengarah ke pernyataan daripada pertanyaan._

" _Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"_

 _Tetsuya gantian menatap langit dan bintang di atasnya, "Tentu saja aku tahu."_

 **...**

 **...*...*...**

 **...**

 ** _When Kuroko Was There_**

 ** _Part 3 : Ras manusia paling lemah_**

 **Proud to you by:**

emirya sherman

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

When Marnie Was There, Based on Joan G. Robinson' s novel and the movie version by Studio Ghibli.

~ I gain no profit by publishing the story ~

 **Warnings:**

Parodical!AU. Out of Character. Misstypes. Humor lebih minim. Slow built. Update ngaret.

…

 ** _Happy reading :)_**

… **..**

 **...*...*...**

… **..**

"Taiga!"

Taiga melampirkan sebuah foto pada surat elektronik yang akan dia kirim pada ibunya. Potret itu berisi Bibi Alex, Tatsuya, dan Taiga yang sedang memamerkan sekeranjang tomat segar. Muntahan Taiga dulu sudah melapuk, tentu saja. Semua foto yang Taiga ambil selama berkeliaran di sekitar rumah Bibi Alex sudah dicetak. Foto teluk dari lantai dua rumah Bibi Alex, foto Tatsuya tidur, foto kebun Bibi Alex, foto masakan Bibi Alex yang sehitam arang. Dengan rapi Taiga memasukkannya dalam album foto.

"Ibu selalu saja khawatir," Taiga membaca berulang kali surat elektronik dari ibunya.

"Oi Dedek Taiga. Kamu mau semangka, tidak?"

Suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga terdengar makin keras

"Aku hitung sampai tiga. Kalau kamu tidak datang semangkanya abang habiskan!"

Tatsuya mendobrak kamar, "Tiga!"

 _BRUAGH!_ "Berisik kamu, Bang! Bisa ngitung tidak sih!"

Album foto di tangan Taiga mencumbu jidat Tatsuya, sengaja diarahkan pada poni belah sampingnya. Kena telak, skor sementara 1-0 untuk Taiga.

"Makanya kalau punya telinga itu dibersihkan. Dari tadi Abang teriak, kamu tidak dengar."

Tatsuya melahap dengan ganas semangka jatah Taiga di tangannya.

"Bang, semalam pulang jam berapa?"

"Jam 11-an, kenapa?"

"Gak sekalian tidur di emperan rumah? Emang gak dikunciin sama Bibi Alex?"

"Ya tidaklah. Memang kamu, molor di pinggir laut. Kamu tuh yang kemana!"

Dahi Taiga berkerut, "Hah! Kapan?"

Wajah Tatsuya merengut, "Tadi malam, memang kamu sedang apa tidur di atas perahu kayu sendirian? Cuma pakai kaus kutang sama nyalain lilin sebiji. Mau _ngepet_? Untung kamu tidak diciduk pihak keamanan desa!"

Menjengkelkan nian nada bicara si abang.

"Eh, yang benar, Bang?" Taiga melongo.

"Iyalah. Untung ada orang lewat sana, terus lihat kamu. Kalo tidak, pasti kamu udah hanyut sampai Alaska!"

Taiga menjauhkan telunjuk Tatsuya yang mengarah pada jidatnya, "Emang siapa yang nemu, paling Mbah Shigehiro, 'kan?"

Jidat Taiga ditoyor, "Temen-temen Abang juga bantu cari kamu tahu."

Yang benar saja. Bahkan Taiga saja tidak ingat, seingatnya dia pulang diantarkan naik perahu oleh bocah pendek berambut biru langit.

" _Ah, siapa namanya? Kuroto? Iya, si Kuroto kampret. Awas saja kalau bertemu._ "

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Matahari masih jauh di atas horizon, Taiga berlari menuruni jalan pintas menuju tepi laut. Tatsuya mengingatkan agar tidak lupa pakai baju. Seseorang melambaikan tangan padanya dari pertigaan jalan.

Warna merah sudah mulai menyelimuti langit barat, perahu reyot Mbah Shigehiro sudah ditambatkan di tiang pancang. Lalu perahu siapa yang sedang mendekat ke arah Taiga?

Dari tempatnya berdiri. Taiga menyipitkan mata, memaksimalkan kemampuan akomodasinya.

"Kebetulan sekali."

Perahu kayu bercat biru menepi, "Sudah lama, Taiga- _kun_?"

Taiga terkejut dengan pertanyaan Tetsuya, " _Teme_ , memang kau menungguku?"

Tetsuya memasang wajah sok bersedih, Taiga mual, "Loh bukannya kemarin kita janjian bertemu di sini?"

"Memang kita janji begitu?"

Tetsuya mengucap, " _Iya,"_ singkat

"Buktinya Taiga- _kun_ ke sini."

"Maaf saja ya, kau bukan tipeku, dan aku ke sini mau menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"He~ kita janji mau main basket, Taiga- _kun._ Plis, siapa juga yang mau sama kamu. Oke, soal pertanyaanmu, tanyakan saja."

"EH, MAIN BASKET KAU BILANG?" Taiga mendadak antusias.

"Iya, basket, dan tolong pertanyaanmu tadi apa, Taiga- _kun._ "

"Oh iya ...," kalimat Taiga terputus, dia mendadak linglung, "apa ya? Kaus Bang Tatsuya tadi aku jadiin keset?"

"Taiga- _kun_?"

Taiga tak menjawab, visinya memburam. Tetsuya melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Kamu tak apa? Hei?"

Kepala Taiga terasa berputar, suara Tetsuya tidak didengarnya.

"Aku mau tanya apa tadi?"

Tetsuya menghembuskan napas panjang, "Ya mana aku tahu. Sudahlah, kau bisa simpan pertanyaanmu untuk nanti."

"Tunggu _Kuroto,_ aku mau tanya―"

"Ah, omong-omong namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, bukan Kuroto. Tapi kau bisa panggil aku Tetsuya."

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Tetsuya mendayung dengan tenang, sementara Taiga meringkuk di depannya menahan mual.

"Taiga- _kun_ , bisa gantikan aku?"

"Hah? Maaf bisa tolong kau saja yang mendayung, aku masih amatiran, asal kamu tahu."

"Ayolah."

"Tidak. Pertama, aku mabuk perjalanan. Kedua, aku trauma dan hampir menghantam beton rumahmu."

"Sini, aku bantu."

Tetsuya menarik lengan Taiga, diarahkannya untuk memegang kedua dayung. Dayung mulai dikayuh, perahu mereka mulai bergerak.

"Nah, gitu dong." Tetsuya cekikikan, lalu menuju ke haluan dan menaikinya. Kapal hampir oleng, Taiga kehilangan sedikit keseimbangannya.

"Kenapa berhenti, Taiga- _kun._ Dayung lagi." Perahu kembali melaju, Tetsuya merentangkan tangannya.

"Kita tidak sedang syuting film _Titanink_. Tolong kau duduk saja, itu bahaya tahu."

Taiga merengut, jelas sekali dia dijadikan budak. Setidaknya dia tidak lagi mual, ajaib sekali.

"Omong-omong, Tetsuya, sejak kapan kau tinggal di rumah itu?"

Tetsuya duduk memunggungi Taiga, menghadap rumah Eropanya.

"Sejak kapan? Tentu saja sejak aku lahir."

Alis Taiga menaut, "Ha? Sunggu―"

"Kamu sendiri berasal dari mana? Aku tak pernah melihatmu."

"Hoi, jangan potong kalimat orang sembarangan, _Teme_."

"Jadi, kamu darimana?"

"Dari rumah bibiku."

Tetsuya menengok jengkel, "Saat kamu kecil tidak pernah diberi ASI, ya? Padahal ASI penting untuk kecerdasan loh. Maksudku, kamu dari daerah mana? Kamu bukan orang sini, 'kan?"

"Oh, aku dari Tokyo," Taiga memotong tiba-tiba, "tunggu, intinya kamu mau bilang aku bodoh begitu?"

"Ah, Tokyo ya? Aku juga ingin meneruskan kuliah di sana."

"Jadi karena itukah, kamu memakai kemeja putih dan celana kain hitam persis mahasiswa baru?"

"Kau ini bicara apa, enak saja. Aku rasa kita ini seumuran."

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Mereka memasuki area halaman, lampu dari dalam rumah bersinar terang. Namun, rumah itu sunyi, hanya ada suara nyamuk liar yang menyerbu siapa pun yang datang. Ilalang dan rumput-rumput tinggi yang memenuhi halaman tidak ada, kinclong. Taiga hendak menyela bertanya, tetapi terhenti lantaran mereka mulai memasuki rumah.

" _Sasuga ..._ rumah saudagar memang beda _,"_ mata Taiga _jelalatan_ melihat interior ruangan, "memangnya orang tuamu kemana?"

"Mereka bekerja di kota. Setiap akhir minggu baru pulang."

Taiga terdiam, teringat ayah dan ibunya. "Oh. Kamu di rumah sendirian?"

Tetsuya memandu perjalanan, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku bersama abang sepupuku. Aku tidak bisa masak sendiri, jadi dia yang memasak untuk kami sekaligus sekolah di sini."

Taiga tertawa meremehkan, " _Hmp_ , dasar ras manusia paling lemah."

"Apa?"

"Tidak." Taiga tidak _ngaca_ , dia juga tidak bisa masak.

"Kita ambil dulu bola basketku di dalam ya? Kamu bisa ganti sandal yang di sana," tunjuk Tetsuya, "anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Mereka melewati ruang tengah, lemari besar berisi bermacam buku terlihat di sisi tembok, dulu Taiga hanya melihat lemari itu berdiri diam diselimuti kain putih berdebu. Sekarang mereka menaiki tangga.

"Kamarku di ujung lorong ini."

Dari lorong sebaliknya terdengar suara langkah kaki, "Tetsuya jangan bandel, jangan keluyuran malam-malam, nanti kamu masuk angin lagi."

" _Akk_... Bang Nijimura!"

"Eh, Bang Nijimura?" Taiga ikut menengok demi mendapati seorang remaja tanggung yang manyun, balik menatap mereka.

Tetsuya menujukkan bolanya, "Hanya ambil bola kok, Bang."

Orang yang dipanggil Bang Nijimura mendekat. Tetsuya menarik Taiga masuk ke dalam kamar, sementara Nijimura menyusul lalu berdiri di mulut pintu.

"Sudahlah, kita bisa main basket kapan-kapan. Lihat Abangmu marah-marah tuh."

"Ah, sekali-kali lah. Hiduplah seperti Larry," wajah Tetsuya meyakinkan sekali sekaligus maksa.

Entah dari mana kutipan sinting itu didapat. Tetsuya menoleh sambil mengudarakan jempolnya membentuk gestur _like._

"Gendeng."

Tetsuya mengambil sarung di atas ranjang, suaranya berbisik, "Dalam hitungan ketiga, tangkap ujung sarung ini dan ikatkan, oke?"

Bagai kerbau dicocok hidungnya, Taiga manut saja, "Eh ... iya."

Tetsuya bersiap, "Oke ... sa ... TIGA!"

"WOI!"

Dengan terburu-buru Taiga meraih ujung sarung kotak-kotak itu. "Ayo lari Taiga- _kun!_ "

"OI OI, KALIAN BERDUA MAU APA!"

Mereka menghambur ke mulut pintu, Nijimura yang masih melongo bersiap untuk kabur. Sayang dia tidak sempat, dan terlanjur dibungkus sarung oleh dua curut itu.

"IKAT DIA!"

"TAIGA- _KUN,_ KAMU DULUAN SAJA KE HALAMAN!"

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 _Dug ... dug ..._ Taiga bersiap melakukan tembakan, satu lompatan ... _slep._ Bola memasuki ring lalu jatuh dan memantul.

" _Yosh!_ "

Taiga menangkapnya lagi, dipantulkan ke lantai. Dia men- _dribble_ sambil berlari, lalu berhenti di satu titik, Taiga bersiap melakukan lompatan.

"Sekali lagi!"

Taiga melompat, lengannya dalam posisi menembak. Satu detik keseimbangannya mendadak goyah, penglihatannya tiba-tiba blur. Namun, bola sudah ditembakkan.

 _BRUG ..._ bola menghantam ujung papan penyangga ring, tembakan meleset. Ada siluet manusia di bawah ring, orang atau bukan orang?

"WOI, TEMEE! SEDANG APA KAU DI BAWAH SANA! BERHENTILAH MENGAGETKAN ORANG!"

Pantulan bola menghantam wajah si penembak. Sementara Taiga mencak-mencak, Tetsuya memasang tampang bebek.

"Aku sudah di sini loh ... dari tadi."

"Bohong kamu, dasar antek Deseptikon!"

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Taiga me- _dribble_ bola dengan sebal, dilihatnya Tetsuya, "Lalu abangmu bagaimana?"

Jempol tangan kanan Tetsuya terangkat, wajahnya masih datar, "Aman."

"Woi, jangan bertingkah seolah melakukan kejahatan itu tindakan yang biasa."

Raut muka Tetsuya tak berubah, "Sudahlah, Bang Niji pasti nanti lupa."

Omongan Tetsuya itu termasuk dalam kategori kejam. Taiga tak begitu percaya.

"Nanti kalau abangmu teler di dalam, pokoknya aku tidak ikut-ikutan."

Tetsuya menjawabnya dengan kedikan bahu, "Omong-omong, Taiga- _kun_ benar bisa main basket, 'kan? Mohon maaf, tapi basket di Jepang bukan sekadar hantam-hantaman pakai bola."

"MAKSUDMU ITU _DODGE BALL?_ JANGAN MEREMEHKANKU OI!"

"Tidak kok, aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Kau tahu? Aku pindah ke Amerika sejak lulus SD. Saat aku pulang ke Jepang, aku benar-benar terkejut."

"Kenapa? Kau lupa caranya makan pakai sumpit?"

"Bukan! Level permainan basket di sini sangat rendah."

"Level rendah maksudmu apa, Taiga- _kun_? Kau sering diajak main bekel sama anak cewek?"

"Bisa tidak kau jangan asal bicara."

Wajah Taiga berubah _creepy,_ "Aku tidak mencari permainan yang menyenangkan atau sekadar haha-hihi semata. Aku ingin bermain di pertandingan yang membuat darahku mendidih."

"Taiga- _kun_ , kesehatan mentalmu pasti terganggu. Kamu bipolar ya?"

"Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, tolong ini adalah _scene_ kerenku di sini. Kumohon jangan merusaknya."

"Eh, apa?"

"Tidak."

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Baru kali ini Taiga mengenal bocah yang lebih vokal dari pada anggota dewan. Daiki sombong itu wajar, dia memang anggota inti tim basket sejak sebelum Taiga pindah. Ryouta sombong itu wajar, ganteng, model tersohor, bisa _copy-copy_ jurus punya orang pula.

Tetsuya? Sudah lebih pendek darinya, sering hilang, kemampuannya belum terakreditasi pula. Taiga merasa di atas angin. Padahal si bocah rambut biru sudah koar-koar.

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga ingin melawanmu, _one on one_!" ujar Tetsuya.

Padahal waktu itu Taiga sudah cengengesan karena sudah lama tak main basket. Abangnya, Tatsuya, sama sekali tidak mau diajak main basket. Selain karena rumah Bibi Alex tidak ada tanah lapang, semuanya sudah penuh dengan sayuran mayur, sekadar informasi saja.

Taiga dengan mudah dapat menerobos pertahanan Tetsuya. Tetsuya menguasai bola, 3 detik kemudian Taiga berhasil mencurinya. Tetsuya mau menembak, Taiga dengan horornya melompat untuk memblok arah tembakan. Apalagi waktu Taiga hendak melakukan _dunk_ , Tetsuya tak berkutik. Permainan berat sebelah. Taiga merasa tak perlu mengeluarkan semua tenaganya.

" _Lemah gila._ "

" _Ano ..._ Taiga- _kun_ , ini bolanya," kata Tetsuya.

"Oi, gembel," Taiga muntab, "jangan main-main kau."

"Ekh, kita memang sedang main basket, 'kan."

"Apaan tuh, padahal nada bicaramu tadi sudah sesumbar begitu."

Peluh membanjiri wajah Tetsuya, "Masa sih," pun masih melanjutkan, "kemampuan Taiga- _kun_ jelas berada di atasku. Sejak awal aku juga sudah tahu."

"Oi, situ nantang tawuran ya?" Taiga menarik kerah kemeja Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menjawab dengan kalem, "Aku ini berbeda denganmu."

Taiga mengernyitkan alis, cengekeramannya dilepas, "Hah?"

"Taiga- _kun_ , aku adalah ... bayangan."

Si bocah berambut merah makin jengkel, "Kau _chuunibyou_ ya?"

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

"Bang, masaknya kok banyak banget."

"Oh, nanti teman-teman Abang mau main."

Taiga yang baru bangun langsung mencomot sepotong tomat. Baru saja si potongan tomat pindah ke tangan Taiga, "Ish! Cuci muka sana!"

"Ih, pelit banget kamu, Bang."

"Bangun tidur itu, terus mandi tidak lupa gosok gigi. Tempat tidur jangan lupa dibereskan."

"Tuh, Bibi Alex aja masih molor."

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Setelah sarapan, Taiga kembali main ke rumah Eropa di sudut teluk. Tak usahlah repot-repot membantu abangnya berjibaku dengan masakan. Pun dia punya alasan lain. Sejak bertemu dengan geng abangnya terutama yang berambut abu-abu blonde, Taiga kerap dirong-rong agar mau masuk SMA Yosen. Taiga curiga kalau sebenarnya Bang Fukui itu tukang ciduk calon siswa baru.

Maka Taiga memilih untuk jalan-jalan saja. Siapa tahu Tetsuya memberikan sedekah berupa kue beras dan susu kedelai seperti kemarin. Tetsuya bilang, dia mau tidak mau menyerah sebelum Taiga mengalahkannya. Maka Tetsuya mengundang Taiga untuk main bersama lagi. Taiga senang saja punya teman baru, dari pada ikut Bibi Alex belanja daleman.

"Bleh! Padahal nge- _dribble_ bola aja kepleset."

Kembali memasuki area teluk, tak lupa mencopot sepatunya agar tak kena sapuan air laut. Kembali juga melompati gundukan pulau, tak perlu perahu karena air laut belum pasang.

Susah payah dia menghindari air dan menaiki tangga beton. Gerbang besi itu masih sama berkaratnya, Taiga membukanya perlahan. Serpihan karat menempel di telapak tangannya, lalu diusapkan ke celananya agar hilang. Setelah melewati gapura, satu demi satu anak tangga dinaiki hingga sampailah Taiga di halaman samping, tempat dia membantai Tetsuya tadi malam.

"OI TETSUYA!"

Sinar matahari pagi menerpanya, hangat sekali. Namun, kontras dengan keadaan rumah yang dia temui saat ini. Rumah Tetsuya sepi, halaman yang menghadap teluk terlihat kacau seperti saat Taiga pertama mengunjunginya. Lapangan basket mini telah dilahap rumput liar, kursi berkarat teronggok di pojok sana. Taiga heran setengah mati.

Buru-buru dia menuju pintu masuk, dilihatnya keadaan di dalam rumah. Bagian dalam pun sepi, perabot terlihat ditutupi kain putih dan sarang laba-laba merajalela.

"B ... Bang Niji! Tetsuya ada?" Pun tidak ada jawaban dari Nijimura.

"Tetsuya! Aku datang main!" Tidak ada jawaban dari Tetsuya. Rumah itu membisu.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **When Kuroko Was There, Part 3 : END**

… **..**

 **...*...*...**

… **..**

' ** _Emir is typing' corner :_**

Selamat merayakan Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan. Mohon maaf lahir batin :)

Ada yang masih mengikuti cerita ini?

Makasih udah mampir. Jaa nee .…

:D


	4. Part 4 : Raijin-sama musim panas

**_Cerita sebelumnya ..._**

" _OI TETSUYA!"_

 _Sinar matahari pagi menerpanya, hangat sekali. Namun kontras dengan keadaan rumah yang dia temui saat ini. Rumah Tetsuya sepi, halaman yang menghadap teluk terlihat kacau seperti saat Taiga pertama mengunjunginya. Lapangan basket mini telah dilahap rumput liar, kursi berkarat teronggok di pojok sana. Taiga heran setengah mati._

 _Buru-buru dia menuju pintu masuk, dilihatnya keadaan di dalam rumah. Bagian dalam pun sepi, perabot terlihat ditutupi kain putih dan sarang laba-laba merajalela._

" _B ... Bang Niji! Tetsuya ada?" Pun tidak ada jawaban dari Nijimura._

" _Tetsuya! Aku datang main!" Tidak ada jawaban dari Tetsuya. Rumah itu membisu._

 **...**

 **...*...*...**

 **...**

 ** _When Kuroko Was There_**

 ** _Part 4 : Raijin-sama musim panas_**

 **Proud to you by:**

emirya sherman

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

When Marnie Was There, Based on Joan G. Robinson' s novel and the movie version by Studio Ghibli.

~ I gain no profit by publishing the story ~

 **Warnings:**

Parodical!AU. Update makin ngaret.

…

 ** _Happy reading :)_**

… **..**

 **...*...*...**

… **..**

"Nijimura? Siapa lagi itu?"

"Bibi Alex tidak tahu?"

Bibi Alex menandaskan sisa kopi di cangkirnya, tatapannya masih menyelidik.

"Kamu itu dari tadi tanya aneh-aneh. Selama aku tinggal di sini, aku tidak pernah tahu ada orang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya atau Nijimura Shuuzou. Tapi, kalau dulu sih, saudagar kaya yang pernah tinggal di desa ini nama marganya Kuroko atau Kuroto, ya?"

"Memang kamu benar-benar bertemu orang-orang itu? Yakin bukan jelmaan lelembut?" Tatsuya melirik dari sofa, pandangannya jelas meremehkan setiap kata yang dilontarkan Taiga.

"Iyalah! Tetsuya itu wajahnya datar, anaknya anteng kayak samsak tinju. Bang Niji itu mukanya sengak, manyun terus. Kok kalian tidak percaya sih!"

Bibi Alex menghampiri Taiga yang duduk di anak tangga, lalu menepuki puncak kepala Taiga.

"Kami percaya kok. Cuma ceritamu itu kurang meyakinkan."

Taiga merengut, "Kalo Bang Tats?"

"Kagak."

"Tuh!" Taiga menunjuk garang.

"Tatsuma, kooperatif dikit kek."

Tatsuya pura-pura tidur.

"Ya sudah. Makan dulu sana. Ada mie spesial tuh. Mau tante suapin?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Omong-omong, itu iklannya sudah jadul kali."

Satu hal yang pasti, tidak ada yang percaya pada Taiga. Entah kenapa Tetsuya yang biasanya muncul dan hilang seperti asap kebakaran benar-benar tidak muncul. Padahal Taiga telah memanggil si bocah pemilik rumah sampai suaranya parau.

Taiga sempat mengira Tetsuya sedang molor di suatu ruangan, sehingga tidak mendengar suaranya. Barangkali telinga Tetsuya jarang dibersihkan sehingga kotoran di telinganya telah mengerak. Taiga jengkel, setiap suara yang dilontarkan seperti memantul lagi ke arah jidatnya.

Awalnya ia heran karena rumah dekil Tetsuya menjadi kinclong saat ia mengunjunginya setelah melihat dedemit kuil kemarin. Barangkali keluarga Tetsuya memang konglomerat betulan, sehingga bisa menyewa tenaga tukang yang jumlahnya sama dengan warga sebuah desa untuk mempermak rumah kurang dari 24 jam. Namun, agak kurang masuk akal juga, renovasi rumah besar tidak mungkin selesai kurang dari satu hari.

Kemudian sehari berikutnya rumah itu kembali seperti tak terawat. Jika Tetsuya adalah penghipnotis macam Hyuuga Kuya, maka Taiga telah merasa ditipu mentah-mentah.

Pagi itu Taiga memilih kembali ke rumah Bibi Alex setelah merasa usahanya tidak mendapatkan hasil. Daripada dikira sakit gila karena meneriaki bangunan kosong.

Air laut sedang surut, tetapi Taiga memilih berjalan dengan menceburkan kakinya ke laut, sepatunya ditenteng pada masing –masing tangan.

Mbah Shigehiro yang kebetulan sudah mangkal di tengah laut menghampirinya dengan kapalnya. Jadilah Taiga ikut memancing, masih penasaran alasan Tetsuya tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya, masih tidak sengaja melemparkan kail sekaligus pancingnya, dan masih juga tak kunjung mendapat ikan.

Kedua matanya disiagakan untuk melihat sedikit gerakan di area rumah itu. Namun, ditunggu berjam-jam pun tidak ada perubahan. Tidak ada Tetsuya yang melambaikan tangan. Bahkan, sampai jaring milik Mbah Shigehiro penuh dengan ikan, Taiga tidak mendapatkan apa-apa, entah itu ikan atau petunjuk dari rumah itu. Pun ia juga menunggu hingga senja. Namun, hasilnya tetap nihil, rumah itu masih kosong. Tetsuya tidak kunjung datang menghampirinya.

Kuroko Tetsuya lenyap ditelan Bumi, pun dengan kewarasan Taiga.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Malamnya, cuaca memburuk. Angin bertiup sangat kencang, awan gelap sudah mengungkung sepanjang horizon sejak sore hari. Tinggal tunggu hitungan hingga hujan deras turun di tengah musim panas. Taiga duduk di beranda kamarnya setelah makan malam. Bibi Alex dan Tatsuya masih di lantai bawah sedang menonton berita petang.

Taiga menulis dua surat, satu untuk ibunya, satu lagi untuk mengabari dua komplotannya yang lain—Ryouta dan Daiki. Ia juga melampirkan dengan foto yang memiliki latar foto teluk yang Taiga biasa lihat setiap hari. Rencananya Taiga akan mengirimkannya besok. Apa boleh buat, cuaca yang memburuk membuat koneksi internet sedikit bermasalah, padahal kemarin Taiga dengan mudahnya dapat mengirim surel untuk ibunya.

Surat untuk ibunya kembali hanya berisi kabar Taiga di perantauan dan asmanya yang tidak kambuh—ibunya bisa bernapas lega untuk itu. Tak lupa mengabarkan bahwa Bibi Alex masih betah menjomblo di usia hampir memasuki kepala tiga, dan Tatsuya yang ternyata berkunjung di musim panas. Taiga ingin menceritakan pengalamannya ikut festival, tetapi malas menceritakan saat ia bertemu sosok besar di pojok kuil. Taiga bergidik.

" _Kapan ibu akan mengunjungiku?"_ Taiga menulis kalimat itu di akhir kartu posnya. Ia hampir saja mencoretnya dengan pensil alis milik Bibi Alex, tetapi ia urungkan—tentu saja.

Surat untuk Ryouta dan Daiki berbeda lagi. Taiga memilih mengirimkan surat itu ke alamat Daiki, mengingat Daiki itu jadwalnya kosong melompong. Daur hidup Daiki itu meliputi; Pagi, sengaja bangun kesiangan, sekalipun sudah bangun tapi sok-sokan ditidur-diturkan, sarapan pukul 10 pagi, lalu main basket mini dengan abang-abang karang taruna. Siang, bobok ganteng dulu sebelum main lagi atau kadang cari kumbang untuk gaya-gayaan mengikuti tren pecinta kumbang dadakan. Malam, kecapaian dan hanya malas-malasan, opsional dicurhati Satsuki via telepon.

Berbeda dengan Ryouta yang sibuk—sesibuk calon anggota dewan—mencari nafkah sebagai bintang iklan. Kebetulan Ryouta baru teken kontrak dengan produsen vitamin anak-anak. Katanya personaliti Ryouta itu cocok untuk memerankan anak aktif, apalagi dari segi wajah yang menjual, dan basis _fangirl_ dari bocah ingusan sampai ibu-ibu muda yang banyak mengidolakannya. Baru saja iklannya tayang di tivi swasta. Taiga tidak sesumbar kalau punya teman artis, takut Bibi Alex akan kalap merong-rongnya untuk minta dikenalkan pada Ryouta.

Di surat itu ia mengabari keadaannya—ia baik-baik saja.

" _Kalian tidak perlu mengorbankan darah perawan untuk ritual pemujaan sesat guna meminta berkah agar bengekku sembuh. Tidak perlu, sungguh. Selesaikan saja tugas mengarang musim panas kalian, dan mampirlah ke sini kalau kalian sempat."_

Tidak lupa sumpah serapah khusus untuk Ryouta, _"Hoi gembel, jangan menerorku, jangan memaksa nge-_ like _foto infragram punyamu. Di sini seret sinyal tahu. Kau mau aku buang ke laut?"_

Mungkin Ryouta akan histeris jika membaca pesan ini.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Keesokan harinya kabut tepal menghiasi daerah teluk, putih sepanjang mata memandang. Dingin sekali. Taiga jarang merasakan pagi yang seperti itu di Tokyo. Tidak pernah malah.

Ia berdiri di beranda lantai 2, sementara Tatsuya masih belum bangun, apalagi Bibi Alex. Sekarang masih jam 6 pagi, dan Taiga ingin matahari segera naik. Dinginnya sampai menusuk ke tulang.

"Huh, katanya musim panas. Musim panas kok ada badai segala."

Tatsuya mengayunkan sendok sayur di pucuk kepala Taiga, "Jangan mengeluh terus kamu, Bocah. Sudah untung rumah kita tidak tersapu badai."

Hari itu mendung menaungi hampir seluruh daratan wilayah Akita. Sinar matahari tidak mampu menembus barikade awan abu-abu. Sehingga kabut tidak mau menguap, cenderung masih menyelimuti. Sesekali matahari terlihat, tetapi matahari hanya terlihat seperti bola lampu neon yang redup, seperti planet asing saja. Selanjutnya mendung, mendung, dan mendung lagi.

Taiga hampir mengurungkan niatnya untuk mampir ke kantor pos. Pohon besar di jalan utama desa, dan beberapa pohon tua lain kabarnya roboh ditiup angin kencang semalam. Namun, karena ia penasaran dengan cuaca berkabut macam ini, ia memilih untuk tetap keluar.

"Jangan lupa suratnya dibawa ya, Taiga. Nanti sampai kantor pos lupa yang mau dikirim lagi."

"Bang Tats berisik, ah."

Taiga memasukkan botol minum berisi air perasan jeruk lemon ke dalam tas ranselnya, salim dan cium tangan kepada Tatsuya dan menyiapkan sepeda milik Bibi Alex. Ia kemudian meluncur menggunakan sepeda, sementara Tatsuya kembali ke dalam rumah.

Jalan turunan itu dilewatinya dengan asal, sepedanya meluncur dengan cepat. Taiga masih merasa sensasi dingin menerpa kulitnya, ia pun menghirup bau kabut sedalam-dalamnya. Kapan lagi ia bisa naik sepeda dengan bebas seperti ini di Tokyo? Kalau saja ada Daiki dan Ryouta mungkin ia akan menantang mereka balapan. Namun, skenario imajinasinya berakhir dengan Taiga dan Daiki saja yang balapan sepeda, sementara Ryouta merengek minta diboncengkan karena ia tak bisa mengendarai sepeda.

Taiga hampir mencapai akhir turunan, jika tidak ada kabut maka seharusnya pemandangan teluk sudah terlihat. Taiga tak mengurangi kecepatannya. Ia hanyut dalam euforia.

Matanya memicing tajam, di ujung sana ada sekelabat sosok tinggi dalam selimut kabut. Sepedanya hampir mencapai pertigaan jalan yang merupakan akhir dari jalan yang menurun itu. Taiga berusaha melambatkan laju sepedanya. Bayangan itu juga seolah bergerak ke arahnya, makin dekat makin terlihat kalau itu manusia.

Taiga hendak mengerem sepedanya, tetapi ternyata tak membuat perbedaan yang berarti.

" _ALAMAK!"_

Sudah hampir mendekati sosok manusia itu. Gawat.

"TOLONG MINGGIR! REMNYA BLONG!"

Orang itu menghindar ke arah kiri, sementara Taiga membelokkan sepedanya ke arah kanan. Laju sepedanya tidak karuan. Ia bersama si sepeda soak meluncur ke arah teluk. Taiga tidak melihat di depannya ada dahan pohon yang patah, sepedanya menabrak dahan berdaun rimbun. Ia terjungkal hingga jatuh ke pematang teluk. Hampir saja ia mencium tahi burung camar kalau ia mendarat 10 sentimeter ke depan.

Teriakan orang di belakangnya terdengar, "OI, KAMU TIDAK APA-APA?"

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

"Tidak, aku tidak tidak apa-apa," jawab Taiga.

Orang itu mengulurkan tangan kanan untuk membantu Taiga berdiri.

Orang itu menyahut, "Berarti ada apa-apa dong. Botol kamu." Kemudian menjulurkan tangan lagi ke arah muka Taiga.

"Apan sih! Jangan cabut-cabut alis orang dong!"

"Botol, bodoh dan tolol." Orang itu mengamati helai merah kehitaman di antara apitan ibu jari jari telunjuknya, "Alisnya cabang asli, ya?"

"Tentu saja asli! Mana ada anak laki-laki SMP yang udah mainan pakai pensil alis!"

Dahi Taiga berkerut jengkel, baru pertama kali ini ia bertemu orang yang menghujatnya saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Nih, sepedamu." Orang itu mengulurkan sepeda yang sebelumnya ia ditenteng di bahu.

"Ah iya, terima kasih."

Orang itu mengangguk sedikit, "Jadi, kamu ingat siapa namamu? Tinggal di mana, dan ini di mana?"

"Tahulah, Kagami Taiga, aku tinggal di Tokyo, dan ini di di daerah pesisir Akita!"

Orang itu menoyor jidat Taiga, "Berarti tidak apa-apa."

"Oi! Itu penganiayaan tahu!"

Mereka sama-sama berdiri, orang itu lebih tinggi dari Taiga, berambut ungu, dan terlihat mengulum lollipop.

"Ah, kebetulan aku sedang mencarimu. Kamu yang kemarin itu, 'kan?"

Taiga masih jengkel, "Yang kemarin itu yang kapan? Bicara yang jelas kenapa!"

"Yang di kuil itu. Yang pakai kostum dugong itu kamu, 'kan?" Suara itu terdengar malas, mendengarnya membuat Taiga makin jengkel.

Mengingat kebodohan itu membuat muka Taiga makin ditekuk, malunya minta ampun.

"Iya, memang ada apa?"

Orang itu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, "Nih, kostum punyamu ketinggalan."

Taiga menyadari satu hal laten.

"Oh, hehe ... hehehe, kamu yang kemarin itu, ya? Duh, aku kira kamu demit, makanya aku langsung lari." Taiga tertawa canggung. "Terima kasih sudah membawakannya."

"Ah, kamu juga yang kata Okamura- _san_ hilang terus ditemukan di pinggir laut itu, 'kan? Memangnya kamu sedang apa? Ngepet?"

"BUKAN!"

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Orang itu lebih tinggi dari Taiga, tetapi tidak mutupi fakta bahwa ia seumuran dengan Taiga. Murasakibara Atsushi, masih SMP kelas 1, tetapi perawakannya seperti anak SMA.

"Hah? Yang benar aku kira kamu seumuran abangku."

"Enak saja. Aku memang ikut latihan basket bersama anak-anak SMA. Tapi kukan berarti aku juga anak SMA."

"Woah, jadi kamu bisa latihan bersama anak-anak SMA setiap hari?"

"Iya."

"Bagaimana bisa. Kamu punya abang yang sekolah di sana?"

"Tidak punya tuh."

"Terus?"

"Dulu, setelah pertandingan antar SMP, kebetulan mereka menawarkan masuk sekolah mereka tanpa tes kalau aku mau gabung ke SMA mereka. dengan begitu aku tidak perlu masuk SMA tanpa tes, tanpa ujian, dan TANPA BELAJAR." Atsushi menutup kisahnya dengan tawa maniak, sungguh sangat menyimpang dari karakternya.

Taiga bergidik, sepertinya Bang Fukui pernah menawarinya iming-iming serupa. Fukui Kensuke memang tukang ciduk calon siswa baru. Tidak perlu heran.

"Kamu direkrut SMA Yosen?"

"Iya."

Taiga ingin muntah pelangi.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

"Kamu tinggal di desa ini juga?"

"Iya, sebenarnya aku baru indah ke sini, tapi rumahku belum direnovasi, jadi ayahku menyewa tempat tinggal sementara di dekat kantor desa."

"Oh."

Mereka duduk-duduk di depan kantor pos, Atsushi memilih untuk ikut bersama Taiga. Di sepanjang jalan mereka bersama memapah si sepeda sekarat. Awan hitam di atas mereka kembali memuntahkan hujan, kali ini hanya gerimis ringan.

"Kamu tahu rumah yang di ujung teluk itu?" Atsushi bertanya dengan mulut penuh keripik pisang.

"Tahu, kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku dan keluargaku akan pindah ke sana loh." Jeda saat Atsushi menelan kuyahannya. "Kalau mau main boleh kok, kalau renovasinya sudah selesai."

Taiga menengok kaku, "Rumah di ujung teluk itu?"

Atsushi mengangguk malas.

"Ah, ya," Taiga tertawa kaku, "tentu saja."

Taiga menemukan benang merah tentang Tetsuya makin kusut. Masih banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya, rumah Eropa di ujung teluk itu, Tetsuya yang tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya, dan terutama siapa Tetsuya itu sebenarnya.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **When Kuroko Was There, Part 4 : END**

… **..**

 **...*...*...**

… **..**

' ** _Emir is typing' corner :_**

 _Raijin-sama : Dewa kilat, petir, dan badai._

Makasih udah mampir. Jaa nee .…

:D


	5. Part 5 : Pre-Silo

**_Cerita sebelumnya ..._**

" _Memang kamu benar-benar bertemu orang-orang itu? Yakin bukan jelmaan lelembut?" Tatsuya melirik dari sofa, pandangannya jelas meremehkan setiap kata yang dilontarkan Taiga._

 _Atsushi bertanya dengan mulut penuh keripik pisang. "Kamu tahu rumah yang di ujung teluk itu? Aku dan keluargaku akan pindah ke sana loh. Kalau renovasinya sudah selesai, jangan lupa main, ya."_

 _Taiga menemukan benang merah kusut. Masih banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya, rumah Eropa di ujung teluk itu, Tetsuya yang tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya, dan terutama siapa Tetsuya itu sebenarnya._

 **...**

 **...*...*...**

 **...**

 ** _When Kuroko Was There_**

 ** _Part 5 : Pre-Silo_**

 **Proud to you by:**

emirya sherman

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

When Marnie Was There, Based on Joan G. Robinson' s novel and the movie version by Studio Ghibli.

~ I gain no profit by publishing the story ~

 **Warnings:**

Parodical!AU. Update makin ngaret.

…

 ** _Happy reading :)_**

… **..**

 **...*...*...**

… **..**

Sejak Taiga mendengar ocehan Atsushi—dan kadang disertai semburan kunyahan momogi rasa jagung bakar—ia merasa Tetsuya makin jauh dari jangkauannya. Besar curiganya kalau Tetsuya itu sebenarnya lelembut. Namun, suara tipis itu, wajah datar _a la_ papan, dan rambut biru itu terasa nyata. Termasuk juga, semua perkataan Tetsuya yang kadang mengesalkan itu. Taiga merinding seketika.

Ia hanya ingin menangkap Tetsuya, memasukkannya ke dalam karung, lalu menginterogasinya—sebenarnya bocah itu manusia atau bukan. Opsional, diseret ke lapangan basket dekat kantor desa, biar Seijuurou dan yang lainnya percaya. Meskipun sebenarnya Taiga itu penakut dengan hal-hal mistis.

Bahkan, Tetsuya benar-benar hilang ditelan bumi. Karena itulah, hingga tepat dua minggu Taiga tinggal di rumah Bibi Alex, ia sering main dengan Atsushi di lapangan dekat kantor desa. Daripada ia dirong-rong oleh manusia bernama Kensuke Fukui untuk masuk ke SMA Yosen setelah ia lulus SMP. Sekadar tambahan, teman-teman Tatsuya kadang main ke rumah Bibi Alex.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau di dekat kantor desa ada lapangan basketnya."

Atsushi melakukan _rebound,_ lalu ia mengoper bola pada anak berambut belah tengah, "Kamu mainnya kurang jauh, sih."

Seorang bocah berambut belah tengah ikut meledek, "Taiga sukanya main sama lansia sih."

"Enak saja, aku hanya ikut memancing sama Mbah Shigehiro tahu!"

Fokus Taiga terpecah, antara ingin membalas ledekan dan merebut bola dari Takao.

"Taiga, jangan sampai Takao melewatimu! Atau kuadukan kepada kepala kampung, kalau kau yang memecahkan kaca kantornya kemarin!"

"Dih, Shougo kampret, tukang ngancem."

Bahkan, ia punya banyak tambahan teman baru.

Seketika ia menyeletuk, "Besok aku ingin mengajak seorang temanku untuk main ke sini. Boleh, 'kan? Dia itu kemampuan dasarnya masih payah. Barangkali kalau dia ikut ke sini, dia bisa dapat banyak pengalaman. "

"Tentu saja boleh. Dari Tokyo juga?"

"Bukan, asalnya juga dari daerah sini kok."

"Siapa itu Taiga- _kun_?"

"Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, seumuran kita kok."

Semua anak yang ada di lapangan kecil itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Seijuurou menyahut santai,

"Di daerah sini tidak ada yang namanya Kuroko Tetsuya loh, Taiga."

"Huh?"

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

"Sebenarnya kalau besok dia mau datang, boleh kok. Ikut kami saja, ada acara uji nyali, Tai- _chin._ "

"Jangan seenaknya mengubah nama orang, napa."

Atsushi melengos, "Jadi, besok kita tidak main basket. Uji nyalinya di Silo."

"Huh, beneran tidak main basket saja di lapangan kampung."

"Enggak. Itu acaranya sudah direncanakan sejak festival kanto kemarin. Sayang sekali, kemarin uji nyalinya tidak jadi. Soalnya kami ikut membantu Muro- _chin_ mencari adiknya yang hilang."

Di sini Taiga sedikit tersinggung.

Atsushi berjalan dengan menendang-nendang ranting, sementara Taiga di sebelahnya mengorek upil.

"Kamu besok ikut, 'kan?"

Taiga terlihat berpikir, "Silo yang bekas bangunan buat menyimpan pakan ternak itu, 'kan? Hm ... uji nyali, ya? Males ah."

"Tsk ... dasar ayam."

"Enak saja! Aku sukanya burger!"

"Maksudku, kamu itu penakut."

"Aku bukan penakut, aku cuma lebih suka main basket."

"Dih, alasan."

Mereka masih ribut di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Bibi Alex. Taiga mengundang Atsushi untuk main. Lagi pula, sepertinya Okamura dan yang lainnya masih ada di sana.

Omong-omong, sebelumnya bocah-bocah tengil itu kembali membuat kerusuhan di kantor desa. Kali ini bukan jendela- _kun_ yang menjadi korban, melainkan sepeda motor kepala desa yang terhantam bola basket. Memang hanya satu motor, tetapi satu motor itu jatuh menimpa motor di sampingnya, sampingnya lagi, dan sampingnya lagi—menimbulkan efek domino.

Celaka!

Dengan cerdik, Seijuurou memberi aba-aba untuk angkat kaki dari tempat kejadian perkara saat motor pertama mulai oleng. Menyelamatkan diri dan membuat alibi palsu; tiba-tiba disuruh bunda memberi minyak goreng misalnya. Akashi Seijuurou sang cenayang tiba-tiba dapat penglihatan tentang masa depan, katanya. Jika sang junjungan kumpulan bocah SMP itu telah bersabda, maka rakyatnya manut-manut saja.

"Lagi pula, ngapain sih kantor kepala desa ada di samping lapangan basket."

Sebenarnya kantor kepala desa itu sudah dibangun lebih dulu daripada lapangan basket, tetapi fakta ini tidak usah dipedulikan. Jadi, anggap saja sekadar trivia.

"Jadi? Besok kamu mau ikut?"

Taiga menjawab malas, "Iya, iya."

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

"Loh ... kok sepi, Bang?"

Taiga mencopot sepatunya, kemudian ganti dengan sandal rumah. "Atsushi, pakai saja salah salah satu sandal yang di rak itu, ya."

Tatsuya melongok dari balik sofa. "Oh, Atsushi main ke rumah."

"Ah iya, selamat siang, Muro- _chin._ "

"Selamat siang. Omong-omong, Okamura- _san_ dan yang lainnya sudah pulang dari tadi. Kenapa memang? Kamu minat melanjutkan ke SMA Yosen, eh Taiga?"

"Apaan sih!"

Tatsuya tiduran di sofa, sementara Taiga dan Atsushi duduk lesehan di depannya, memakai sofa sebagai sandaran sekaligus menggasak stok cemilan. Sore yang sempurna.

"Muro- _chin .._.," panggil Atsushi dengan suara malas.

"Hn."

"Tahu tidak, Tai- _chin_ tadi mengoceh tentang Kuroko Tetsuya lagi loh."

"Hoi sudah kubilang jangan ganti-ganti nama orang. Kalau mau memanggil namaku yang lengkap, napa. Pengebutan _tai_ dan _tahi_ itu beda tipis, Atsushi! Kamu sendiri emang mau kalau aku memanggilmu Astuti?"

Atsushi hanya berkedip, "Iyaaa." Kemudian suara malasnya mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. "Muro- _chin_ tahu tidak, Taiga- _chin_ tadi mengoceh tentang Kuroko Tetsuya lagi loh."

Taiga kembali protes, "Tidak perlu diulang juga kali."

"Apaan sih, dari tadi protes terus. Muro- _chin_ yang namanya aku kasih _–chin_ saja tidak pernah protes."

"Maksudku bukan tentang kebiasaan bodohmu, Atsushi!"

"He? Kamu bilang aku bodoh, gitu?"

"Kebiasaan memanggil orangmu itu yang bodoh!"

Tatsuya jengkel, waktu santai sorenya teraniaya. "Berisik! Berisik! Berisik! Berisik! Berisiiik!" Ia sepak kedua bocah berisik di bawahnya dengan kaki.

"Kamu juga berisik Tatsu!"

Bibi Alex ternyata sudah berdiri di belakang sofa yang ditiduri Tatsuya. Tanpa aba-aba, ia menaruh sekantong ikan di wajah keponakannya yang paling tua.

"Ih, Bibi Alex tuh, amis tahu. Padahal aku tadi habis mandi."

"Halah, makan ikan biar pintar."

"Dapat ikan dari mana? Ngerampok?"

"Enak saja, tadi Mbah Shigehiro yang ngasih. Katanya kasihan sama Taiga, soalnya kalau ikut memancing gak pernah dapat ikan."

Taiga manyun.

"Jangan marah-marah terus, Tai- _chan_. Nanti keriput loh. Lagi pula itu untuk makan malam," kata Bibi Alex berkacak pinggang. "Oh ya Atsushi, nanti kamu juga ikut makan malam di sini, ya."

Perlu diingat juga kalau Bibi Alex itu penggemar anak yang masih unyu-unyu, meskipun unyu menurut Bibi Alex itu juga termasuk Atsushi yang postur tubuhnya mirip anak SMA. Atsushi mengangkat jempol sebagai jawaban—mulutnya sedang memamah biak biskuit. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, maka Atsushi tidak malu-malu mencomot ini-itu, berlomba dengan Taiga sebenarnya. Dasar rakus!

"Ya sudah, tunggu apa lagi. Sana masak, Tatsu!"

Tatsuya mengusap wajahnya dengan lengan kemeja, menghilangkan nuansa ikan yang melekat, entah itu bau atau air yang merembes. "Sudah kuduga."

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

"Bang Tats ...!"

Tatsuya tak menyahut, Taiga makin rusuh, "Bang Tats! Abang Abang Abang!"

Di dapur, Tatsuya masih membumbui ikan, "Apaan sih. Ikannya belum matang!"

"Acaranya mau mulai!"

"Tolong rekamkan, ya."

"Ih rempong."

"Abang denger loh, Taiga. Emangnya kalian nanti mau makan ikan mentah?"

"Ups."

Taiga dan Atsushi sedang menonton pertandingan basket, klub lokal sebenarnya. Salah satu tim yang turun di pertandingan itu adalah tim universias yang ingin dimasuki Tatsuya, ia tidak mau melewatkannya. Terima kasih pada Bibi Alex dan ikan persembahan Mbah Shigehiro yang membuat Tatsuya tidak bisa ikut nonton. Ini sarkas, sedikit intermezzo saja.

Terkadang Tatsuya jengkel dengan ke-unfaedahan tim basket SMA Yosen dan segenap _hoax_ yang ada di dalamnya, Okamura adalah salah satu korban. Ingat tentang _kata Fukui bahwa Okamura bisa cari kenalan cewek saat festival?_ Itu adalah salah satunya.

"Taiga- _chin,_ sejak kapan kamu suka dengan basket?"

Taiga menelan kunyahan keripik, "Entahlah, kurasa sejak kecil. Soalnya aku tidak begitu ingat."

"Pasti ada yang membuatmu suka basket, 'kan?"

"Oh, kalau itu sih mungkin ayahku."

"Ayah Taiga- _chin_ jago main basket?"

"Sangat. Kata ibu, ayah dulu pemain inti tim universitas yang pakai seragam hitam itu."

"Eee ... jadi alumni, ya?"

"Tapi, sayang sejak aku lahir ayah tidak lagi main basket, bahkan tidak memilih untuk menjadi pemain professional."

"Yah, waktu aku kecil, ayah adalah pelatih pertamaku. Semakin aku besar, kami tidak lagi sering bermain bersama. Katanya, aku menjadi lebih hebat darinya. Cih, padahal karena dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

Tatsuya tiba-tiba membungkus muka Taiga dengan apron, "Hei Atsushi tahu tidak, sayangnya paman punya anak laki-laki yang payah, suka muntah kalo naik kendaraan, hobi kesasar, rakus lagi.

"Bang Tats tuh! Bau ikan nih!"

"Ih, tadi abang bilang buat ngrekamin pertandingannya, 'kan, Dedek Taiga!"

"Sori Bang, lupa."

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

"Rumahnya Taiga ramai, ya. Nanti kalau rumahku sudah selesai di renovasi, kamu gantian yang main ke rumahku, ya."

"Ini bukan rumahku, ini rumah Bibi Alex."

"Iya, itu maksudku."

"Omong-omong Atsushi, kamu tahu sejarah rumah barumu?"

Atsushi menghirup napas dalam, kemudian, "MURO- _CHIN,_ TAIGA- _CHIN_ NGOMONGIN RUMA—"

Dengan sigap mulut ember Atsuhi dibekap remot tivi, "Sssttt .. _.._ Jangan berisik, aku cuma tanya." Atsushi batuk remah keripik.

Taiga kembali berbicara, "Katanya rumah itu dulu milik saudagar kaya, loh."

"Ah, masa sih. Kata ibuku, rumah itu dulu milik perdana menteri."

"Iya, maksudku yang membangun rumah itu, soalnya rumah itu kemudian berpindah kepemilikan beberapa kali."

"Terus, kamu mau ngomongin tentang apa?"

"Enggak, cuma ngasih tahu aja."

Telepon rumah itu kemudian berbunyi. Bibi Alex menyuruh Tatsuya untuk mengangkatnya. Tatsuya masih sibuk, jadi ia lemparkan perintah ke Taiga. Sambil menepuk kaus yang penuh remah makanan, Taiga mengangkat telepon. Sejurus kemudian wajahnya terlihat terkejut.

"Kapan Ibu mau ke sini?" Wajahnya tiba-tiba cerah.

"Eh? Sama ayah?" Wajah bocah SMP itu terkejut, jengkel, dan ... senang, entahlah.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **When Kuroko Was There, Part 5 : END**

… **..**

 **...*...*...**

… **..**

' ** _Emir is typing' corner :_**

Kuroko gak nongol di chapter ini, dia masih ngilang. Ehehhhe ...

Makasih udah mampir. Jaa nee .…

:D


	6. Part 6 : Silo

**_Cerita sebelumnya ..._**

 _Semua anak yang ada di lapangan kecil itu menghentikan aktivitasnya._ _"Di daerah sini tidak ada yang namanya Kuroko Tetsuya loh, Taiga."_

 **...***...**

" _Kamu besok ikut, 'kan?"_

 _Taiga terlihat berpikir, "Silo yang bekas bangunan buat menyimpan pakan ternak itu, 'kan? Hm ... uji nyali, ya? Males ah."_

" _Tsk ... dasar ayam."_

 **...***...**

" _Eh? Sama ayah?" Wajah bocah itu terkejut, jengkel, dan ... senang, entahlah._

 **...**

 **...*...*...**

 **...**

 ** _When Kuroko Was There_**

 ** _Part 6 : Silo_**

 **Proud to you by:**

emirya sherman

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

When Marnie Was There, Based on Joan G. Robinson' s novel and the movie version by Studio Ghibli.

~ I gain no profit by publishing the story ~

 **Warning:**

Mendung, mohon menyiapkan payung sebelum keluar rumah(?)

…

 ** _Happy reading :)_**

… **..**

 **...*...*...**

… **..**

Seorang bocah berambut biru melemparkan kailnya ke lautan. Dilatari rumahnya yang menghadap laut. Gerbangnya tak lagi terlihat kusam, cat biru mewarnai teralisnya. Halaman rumahnya tak lagi tertutupi rumput liar, bahkan temboknya pun terlihat bersih, kinclong seperti baru saja dibangun.

Bocah laki-laki itu duduk sendirian. Pagi ini, langit kembali tertutup mendung. Perlahan, kabut mulai menyelimuti, awalnya tipis, tetapi makin pekat. Bocah berambut biru itu tertelan kabut bulat-bulat.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

"Aku tidak bisa pergi jauh-jauh dari rumah itu, Taiga- _kun._ "

Taiga mengalihkan pandangannya ke rumah Eropa di belakangnya. Benar kata Atsushi, rumah itu hampir selesai direnovasi.

"Apa kau tidak bosan?"

Tetsuya tak menjawab, ia sibuk mengawasi pergerakan kailnya.

"Kau sudah menanyakan hal itu berulang-ulang loh. Sejak ..., entahlah 45 menit yang lalu?"

"Itu karena kau sama sekali tidak merespons ajakanku."

Tetsuya menarik kailnya, tidak ada ikan yang tertangkap. "Hari ini akan hujan loh."

"Lalu?"

Tetsuya membereskan alat pancingnya, "Yakin masih mau ke Silo, itu agak jauh dari sini loh."

"Yakin. Lagi pula ada teman-teman lain kok."

"Kalau aku menjawab iya, Taiga- _kun_ tidak akan merong-rongku dengan ajakan konyol itu, 'kan?"

Taiga meniup poninya, dan menggumam tidak jelas sebagai jawaban.

"Oke, kurasa aku akan ikut, tapi hanya sebentar saja."

Cengiran konyol terbit di bibir Taiga.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Bocah yang tidak terlihat seperti bocah itu terus memanggil nama Kagami Taiga berulang kali. Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumah, kemudian suara gerendel pintu yang dibuka. Tatsuya membuka pintu dengan malas dan mempersilakan Atsushi masuk. Muka si pembuka pintu pun terlihat malas.

"Tidak usah Muro- _chin,_ Taiga- _chin_ mana?"

"Oh itu, dia sudah keluar dari tadi. Kukira kalian main bersama."

"Eh ..., ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku akan mencarinya. Sampai nanti Muro- _chin!_ "

Atsushi membalikkan diri, berlari melewati kebun tomat.

"HOI! TOMATNYA JANGAN DIINJAK-INJAK!" suara Bibi Alex terdengar dari dalam rumah.

"Memang ke mana itu bocah, paling ikut mancing bersama Mbah Shigehiro. Tapi mendung begini?"

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

"Taiga- _kun,_ mendung loh. Sudah kuduga seharusnya kita tak usah ke Silo."

"Kita sudah lebih dari setengah perjalanan! Kau mau pulang begitu saja?!"

"Kenapa Taiga- _kun_ ngotot sekali?"

Taiga menjawab dengan suara kasar, "Kau tahu Tetsuya? Bahkan teman-teman yang sering main di lapangan dekat kantor desa saja sampai tidak tahu kalau kau juga tinggal di desa ini. Kau itu anti sosial atau apa?!"

"Aku, 'kan, sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bisa pergi jauh dari rumah." Tetsuya menendang kaleng rombeng yang menghalangi jalannya. Mereka melewati pinggir hutan menuju Silo, dan mereka memilih jalan pintas meskipun lebih becek.

Taiga yang berjalan di depan seenaknya menyibak ranting rendah, dan ketika ranting yang ia sibak berbalik, ranting-ranting itu menghantam wajah Tetsuya. Sepertinya Taiga memang sengaja. Dasar kurang hajar!

"Dih, aku yang kadang asma saja suka main ke luar. Bang Niji melarangmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kaukira Bang Niji itu ibuku?"

"Tch, kau pasti anti sosial kelas kakap. Kau saja pernah bilang kalau kau itu bayangan. Apa-apaan itu! Dan _temeee_! Kau itu ke mana saja beberapa hari ini."

Tetsuya mengedikkan bahu, "Aku tidak ke mana-mana kok."

"Padahal aku sengaja mengajakmu agar kau bisa berkenalan dengan orang-orang yang sehobi denganmu. Bahkan mereka tidak kenal orang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya!"

Pun Taiga ingin sekali bilang kalau ia juga ingin membuktikan kalau bocah berambut biru bernama Kuroko Tetsuya memang benar-benar eksis, dan ia ingin mematahkan argument konyol Shougo yang menuduh Taiga berdelusi. Apa benar kata Shougo kalau Kuroko Tetsuya adalah teman hayalannya semata? _Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!_

Karena itulah Taiga mengajak Tetsuya di pagi yang dingin ini, dan itu sudah ia niatkan sejak tadi malam; menjemput Tetsuya sepagi mungkin. Meskipun faktanya, Taiga tak pernah bisa menemukan Tetsuya di pagi hari, ingat saat Taiga main ke rumah Eropa itu dan berakhir ikut memancing bersama seorang lansia di tengah teluk? Entah kenapa Tetsuya bisa ia temukan di waktu pagi seperti ini. Kebetulan?

Kalaupun Taiga tak menemukan Tetsuya ia akan mendobrak pintu dan meneriakkan nama si bocah rambut biru agar keluar.

"Ah, omong-omong temanku bilang akan segera pindah ke rumah yang kau tempati. Kau kenal Atsushi? Murasakibara Atsushi?"

Tetsuya tidak menjawab. Taiga menengok ke belakang, melihat wajah kawannya yang menunduk. _Kenapa lagi bocah itu?_

Mereka telah melewati hutan. Di ujung sana, di puncak bukit berdirilah Silo yang mereka tuju. Bangunannya tinggi mirip mercusuar, tanpa lampu sorot tentu saja.

Pertanyaan Taiga tidak dijawab, Tetsuya hanya berjalan dengan wajah datar, tanpa berniat menjawab.

Taiga berhenti sejanak, jalan di depan mereka mulai menanjak. "Kau marah?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," Tetsuya mendongak. "Aku akan bertemu teman-teman baru, mana mungkin aku marah."

Taiga tak menemukan maksud Tetsuya yang sebenarnya. Jadi, ia kembali berjalan menaiki buki kecil itu. Cuaca tambah dingin, angin bertiup makin kencang, awan gelap makin pekat.

Taiga merasa kedinginan, tetapi tidak hanya karena cuaca, dan ia tidak tahu mengapa.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

"Aku tahu kalau kau sebenarnya takut, Taiga- _kun._ "

"Berisik deh."

Dari dekat Silo terlihat makin menyeramkan. Atap bobrok, halaman penuh gulma setinggi lutut, dan beberapa pohon tumbang. Tetsuya meninggalkan Taiga yang menghentikan langkahnya, melihat Silo dari pintu masuk kemudian naik sampai atas. Bangunannya memang tak terawat.

"Taiga- _kun,_ Taiga- _kun_!"

Di atasnya awan hitam bergumul-gumul. Angin kencang menerpanya. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya. Namun, angin yang lebih dingin menyeruak dari dalam Silo. Pintunya terbuka mengundang siapa pun utnuk masuk ke dalamnya. Sungguh pantas bangunan bobrok ini menjadi tempat uji nyali bocah-bocah desa. Taiga menggut-manggut, menyetujui.

Semoga bengeknya tidak kambuh dadakan.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Tetsuya hilang dari depan matanya, ia telah memasuki Silo terlebih dahulu, sementara Taiga terseok-seok melewati halaman penuh gulma.

Pintu Silo telah terbuka sedikit bahkan sebelum Tetsuya memasukinya, mungkin karena pintunya sama-sama sudah soak. Taiga bengong di mulut pintu, entah kesekian kalinya ia bengong di hari itu. Ternyata di dalam bangunan itu lebih lembap, lantainya tergenang air.

Taiga merasakan cicitan di bawahnya. "HIII!"

Sekonyong-konyong, ia menjauh hingga ke genangan air, ia memasuki Silo lebih dalam, kakinya diendus tikus-tikus sebesar jagung, dan satu lagi—mungkin anaknya. Ia kaget tak kepalang. Taiga mengumpat karena ketakutan. Sebentar ia menyenderkan diri di tangga kayu di tengah bangunan. Di atas sana rambut biru Tetsuya menyembul.

"Tch ... katanya tadi tidak mau ikut." Tangga kayu itu dinaikinya dengan hati-hati. Yang jelas bangunan itu sudah tidak digunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan pakan ternak selama bertahun-tahun, bisa saja tangga kayu itu sudah keropos, apa lagi atapnya yang sudah hilang separuh.

Selama Taiga menaiki tangga, masih sempat-sempatnya ia mengucap sumpah serapah.

"Hoi _temeee!_ Kenapa kau malah pergi duluan. Jangan menakutiku seperti itu." Taiga masih melewati tangga yang dibangun menyilang. Gerimis sudah mulai turun, air hujan jatuh melewati atap yang bolong, mengenai apa pun di bawahnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Tetsuya, Taiga meradang. "Jawab napa." Tangannya gemetar saat mencengkeram tangga.

Rambut biru itu terlihat, si pemilik meringkuk di sudut papan tempat pertemuan dua tangga. Entah kenapa ia terlihat menyedihkan.

"Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya mendongak pelan, "Ah dasar lelet, akhirnya kau sampai juga."

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan? Macam orang mau bunuh diri saja."

"Nostalgia. Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini."

Taiga mengangkat alis cabangnnya, _sudah lama tidak ke sini, katanya?_

"Belum ada orang di sini. Padahal aku sudah tepat waktu. Atsushi juga belum kelihatan." Kilat dan petir datang bersamaan, keduanya tepat berada di atas kepala mereka. Suaranya begitu mengagetkan. Taiga berteriak, suaranya cemprengnya melengking kuat.

Kayu yang dipijak Taiga membunyikan suara, ia kemudian buru-buru menjauhinya.

"Hati-hati Taiga- _kun,_ kau tidak tahu berapa tahun bangunan ini ditinggalkan."

Taiga memucaat, "Jangan menakutiku, kampret! Petir tadi saja sudah membuatku kaget!"

"Kalem oi, kalem. Sudahlah duduk saja dulu sekalian menunggu mereka."

"Kalau hujan begini mereka takkan datang."

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan."

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

Hujan turun makin lebat, Tetsuya menemukan terpal rombeng yang bisa melindungi mereka dari hujan. Mereka meringkuk di balik terpal, seperti kucing buangan.

"Mereka pasti tak datang." Taiga masih mengeluh ini-itu. Wajahnya terlihat kecewa. Air hujan yang berjatuhan membuat kepalanya terasa berat.

"Kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka lain waktu, 'kan?"

"Aku akan segera pulang ke Tokyo tahu! AKu masih ingin main sepuasnya di sini!"

"Eh ... kapan kau pulang?"

"Saat ayah dan ibuku menjemput. Besok mereka berangkat ke sini."

Suara Tetsuya meninggi, "Tapi kita belum tanding basket lagi!"

Suara Taiga tak kalah meninggi, "Kau sendiri ke mana beberapa hari ini!"

"Gak usah ngegas!"

"Kau itu main basketnya masih payah tahu! Aku mengajakmu ke sini agar kau kenal dengan Atsushi dan yang lainnya, karena aku akan segera pulang ke Tokyo. Agar saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, kita akan bertanding dalam posisi yang sama kuat!"

"Jangan meneriakiku Taiga- _kun,_ kepalaku pusing!"

"Kau juga berteriak, _temeee_! Kepalaku yang lebih pusing!"

Tetsuya membuang napas panjang, "Kenapa kau sampai sejauh ini?"

Kepala Taiga tambah pening. "Tentu saja karena kau selalu dikekang abangmu itu, 'kan? Buktinya kau tidak punya teman."

Tetsuya merengut, "Enak saja! Bang Niji itu memang kadang melarangku pergi jauh-jauh, soalnya aku sering kesasar. Tapi aku juga punya teman selain Bang Niji!"

"Huh? Siapa memangnya?"

"Dia Shigehiro- _kun,_ Ogiwara Shigehiro, dia seumuran denganku."

Dahi Taiga mengerut, sakit kepalanya tak tertahankan.

 _Shigehiro? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya._

 _Siapa?_

Pandangan Taiga memburam, kurang dari 10 hitungan ia tumbang, pandangannya gelap.

 **...***...**

 **...***...**

 **When Kuroko Was There, Part 6 : END**

… **..**

 **...*...*...**

… **..**

' ** _Emir is typing' corner :_**

Jadi, gini ... chapter ini humornya minim, waktunya serius *ditampol*

Makasih udah mampir. Jaa nee .…

:D

 **...***...**

 **Bagian Ekstra**

 **...***...**

Atsushi berlari sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan memakai ranting kecil yang masih ditumbuhi daun. Ia memotongnya dari pohon bercabang rendah saat melewati hutan pinggir desa tadi.

Seharusnya ia tadi membawa payung!

Saat petir dan kilat tadi datang bersamaan ia sudah mencapai lembah bukit yang di ujungnya terdapat bangunan bekas penyimpakan pakan ternak.

"TAIGA- _CHIN_!" Atsushi berlari terengah-engah menaiki bukit kecil itu. Sesekali ia terpeleset karena berlari di tanah becek.

Ia sampai di halaman penuh gulma setinggi lutut, ia kembali berteriak, "TAIGA-CHIN! KAU DI DALAM?!" Suaranya kalah dengan suara gemuruh hujan.

 _Harusnya aku meneleponnya sejak tadi pagi._ Namun, Atsushi tak punya nomor telepon rumah Bibi Alex. Tadi pagi, Seijuurou meneleponnya, mengabarinya kalau acara hari itu dibatalkan, karena akan ada badai yang datang.

Saat Atsushi sudah sampai rumah Bibi Alex, ternyata Taiga sudah tidak ada di rumah. Karena itulah ia mencari Taiga ke Silo.

Atsushi membuka pintu soak bangunan bobrok itu, "KALAU KAU DI DALAM, AYO KITA PULANG SAJA! UJI NYALINYA DIBATALKAN!"

 **...***...**

 **...***...**


End file.
